


you gotta keep on keeping on (even with the feeling that you're gonna keep losing)

by lesbiannshit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Flash Thompson Redemption, Found Family, Gen, Homeless Peter Parker, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Swearing, Team as Family, Theyre siblings okay idc what you say, This is my fic I can do what I want, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, homeless wanda maximoff, kind of, peter is slightly aged up because i wanted to, this starts out as vaugely anti tony but it's not i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiannshit/pseuds/lesbiannshit
Summary: Wanda has had enough of the Avengers, so she runs into New York, hoping to never come back. Peter's Aunt and Uncle got shot in a mugging and died, so he ran away, leaving his whole life behind. On the run from the authorities (and maybe, just maybe, the Avengers), these two have a hell of a challenge ahead of them. Unluckily for them, Natasha and Steve are pretty dead set on getting Wanda back as soon as possible. And to top it all off, Tony may or may not be looking for Spider-Man.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 117
Kudos: 539





	1. Chapter One

Wanda had never really thought of herself as a hero (she aided a homicidal robot in his path to human extinction for Christ's sake), but she never really thought of herself as a villain either. She'd struggled with what to call herself for a while (was she an Avenger? Or was she just a mutant?) and she didn't like being told what to do (especially by Tony or Steve). So it was really only a matter of time before she broke off from the team, not that any of them noticed what was going on with her anyway. They still acted surprised when she left, even if it took a few days to even notice.

"Where's Wanda?" Steve asked. It had been a few days since she'd left and this was the first time she'd been brought up.

"In her room, probably," Tony replied. "Teenagers, I swear. All they want to do is eat and sleep,"

“She’s not there, that’s why I’m asking,” 

“Nat probably knows,” Tony replied, sipping his second cup of coffee of the day. “She knows everything,”

“I guess,” Steve sighed. “I just feel like something’s wrong,”

Tony shrugged. “Probably just moody,”

Steve rolled his eyes. He felt like Tony had approached the whole situation around Sokoxia poorly. Yeah, it had been tough on the whole team, but Tony seemed to brush it off like it was nothing. He also didn’t seem to care about what happened to Wanda and he brushed her off because she was only 16. Steve hated that, but he couldn’t do much to change Tony’s opinion.

“Morning you two,” Natasha said as she walked into the room. “What are you making?”

“Eggs,” Steve replied. “Do you know where Wanda is?”

“In her room?” Natasha replied, grabbing a cup for coffee. “She rarely leaves. I haven’t seen her in a few days. I’m trying to give her a little space,”

“She’s not there,” Steve replied. 

“What?” Natasha hissed. “Where is she?”

“FRIDAY where’s Wanda?” Tony asked. 

“It appears that Ms. Maximoff is not in the building, currently,” FRIDAY answered.

“FRIDAY where did she go?” Natasha asked. “When did she leave?”

“It appears Ms. Maximoff left three days ago with a packed bag,” FRIDAY replied. “She has not returned since and I do not know where she has gone,”

“For fuck’s sake,” Natasha mumbled, putting her coffee mug down. 

“She’s gone?” Steve’s eyes widened.

“I’ll have FRIDAY scan the city,” Tony said, taking his phone out. “I’ll grab my suit,” He stood up, walking towards the elevator.

“Wait,” Natasha stuck her arm out. “That’s too obvious. We have to go stealth,”

“She’ll see you from miles away, Tony,” Steve replied. “Nat and I will look around for her,” 

“I’ll text you if FRIDAY picks her up anywhere,”

“She couldn’t have gone far,” Steve replied.

“She’s been gone for three days. She could be in Pittsburgh by now,” Natasha replied. “Let’s go,”

Wanda, in fact, was not in Pittsburgh. She was still in New York, living in an abandoned warehouse she’d found. The windows were boarded up and the only way in was a hole in the roof, which she could get to by floating up (she was very careful to make sure no one was around). She’d been smart enough to grab a blanket when she’d left and a lot of money (which she may or may not have stolen from Tony. It’s not like he’d notice, he’s rich).

What she’d failed to realize, however, was how hard it was to make it on the streets. She’d figured out she could take showers at a gym in the city as long as she bought a membership (which had been rather cheap), but she also had limited money which worried her. She knew it was going to be difficult to get a job (because the Avengers were after her) so she didn’t try, so instead, she’d started pickpocketing a little bit. She and Pietro had picked up the skill in Sokovia, where living on the streets was significantly easier because that’s where almost everyone lived and people who lived on the streets didn’t look so different from regular people. In New York, however, people who lived on the streets looked very different from other people and they looked down on you if you were homeless, although it was easier to pickpocket people who weren’t paying attention. Wanda thought it was better than living with the Avengers, even if she didn’t eat or sleep enough. Anything was better than living in the Compound, at least in her opinion.

She’d also left her phone at the compound because she knew they could track it. She also left anything else that she suspected they could track her with, including some of her clothes. She’d taken everything she’d brought from Sokovia, which wasn’t a lot, but she knew they couldn’t use it to find her. She did often walk through Times Square to hear the latest news and pickpocket a little (it was the easiest location to get away in). She also frequently picked up newspapers that didn’t look like anyone was reading (she liked the crossword puzzles a lot).

“Another successful day,” Wanda mumbled as she counted the money in her hands. “This is probably enough for a few days.” She’d thrown the wallets away as soon as she’d taken the money out, making it harder to get caught. 

It had been about four days since she’d left and she was getting into a routine. She was starting to make the warehouse feel a little bit more like home. Sure, it didn’t look super nice, but she had a sleeping bag, blanket, and a pillow, plus she’d picked up an old coffee machine that she figured she might be able to use to heat food. Wanda hadn’t really figured out how to fix it yet, but she had all the time in the world. Kind of. 

She’d heard about a new vigilante called Spider-Man that morning as she walked through Times Square. He spent most of his time in Queens (she had no idea where that was so it didn’t affect her) but he seemed like a nice guy. Most of the stories had been about him saving cats from trees or helping people cross the street, but some of them had been of stopping more serious things, like muggings and bank robberies. 

Wanda yawned, lying down on her makeshift bed. “Bedtime,” She mumbled.

\----

Peter sighed as he took off his mask; it had been a long day. First, he’d been pickpocketed in Times Square (which really sucked because he needed all the money he could get). Then, he’d been attacked while he was trying to prevent a mugging which resulted in him getting a stab wound (he’d argue that it was a minor stab wound but it was most definitely not). Finally, he hadn’t been able to find a place to stay for the night, so he’d been patrolling almost all night. It was nearing sunrise and he was exhausted.

Peter was currently sitting on top of an office building, his legs dangling off the side. He loved to watch the sunrise over the city and higher places gave him a better view (plus everything was quieter from up higher which Peter found awesome). He didn’t really know what he was going to do, knowing he’d lost the last of his money and he didn’t get to sleep all night. He figured he might try to pickpocket some people, just because he was in desperate need of money (Spider-Man wasn’t exactly a paying job). He pulled his mask back on, swinging off towards another building where he’d left his backpack.

Once he found his backpack (he thanked God that it hadn’t been stolen, even though he hadn’t been religious for a long time), he grabbed it and started swinging again, this time towards Times Square. It took a few hours to walk there, and he could go infinitely faster while swinging.

Peter got there in about a half an hour, changing in an alleyway once he was close enough. He walked the rest of the way until he got to the middle of Times Square, which was teeming with people, as always. He started by formulating a plan on the most effective way to pickpocket people, eventually realizing it was probably easier just to go with the flow.

He’d successfully grabbed about two wallets so far and he was proud of himself. He picked his next target, a girl who looked about his age. He could see a wallet in her jacket pocket and he took the opportunity.

“Sorry,” He mumbled, ‘accidentally’ bumping into her. He sneakily grabbed her wallet and walked away, deciding he was done for the day. 

He didn’t get very far out of the square before someone pulled him into an alleyway.

“What is the big deal?” It was the girl from earlier. She had an accent that sounded vaguely Eastern European to him.

“Huh?” Peter asked, trying to sound confused. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Cut the shit,” the girl growled. “Give me back the wallet,”

“No,” Peter replied.

The girl narrowed her eyes. “Look, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way,”

“Hmm, let me think,” Peter pretended to think. “Still no. I need this,”

“Yeah, well I need it to,” she hissed.

“Oh really?” Peter asked, taking the wallet out. “Is that so,” He squinted, reading the ID. “Mr. Lee?” He furrowed his eyebrows. “You stole this,”

“No shit,” she hissed, “Now give it back. That’s the only one I’ve gotten today,”

Peter sighed. “Can we just split the money?’

“Why?” The girl cocked her head.

“I need this money,” Peter replied. “I got stolen from yesterday so I have nothing,”

“Fine,” The girl sighed.

Peter took out the cash, splitting it up. There were 64 dollars, and Peter split it up best he could. He gave her $35 and took $29 for himself because he felt bad about taking to bigger chunk.

“Thank you,” The girl muttered. 

“Of course,” Peter replied. 

“By the way, you’re not very good at this,” she said. “You’re way too obvious,”

“And you’re any better?” Peter scoffed.

“Yes, actually,” the girl replied. “I’ve never been caught. At least, not in New York,”

“This is the first time I’ve been caught,” Peter replied proudly.

“It’s also clearly your first day,” she replied. “I can tell.”

“So?” Peter crossed his arms. “Practice makes perfect,”

The girl rolled her eyes. “You’re an idiot,” she sighed. “You’re going to get caught and get in huge trouble,”

Peter scoffed. “Why do you care?” 

“Because you’re far too young to be on the streets,”

“Last I checked, you look the same age as me,” Peter shot back.

“I’ve been on the streets for years,” the girl sighed. “You look like this is your first week,”

“Okay, fine,” Peter replied. “I’m Peter,” He stuck out his hand. “I’m 16,”

“Wanda,” She replied, shaking his hand. “I’m also 16,”

“Sorry for pickpocketing you, you just looked like an easy target,” Peter apologized.

“It’s okay, I understand that you need the money,” Wanda replied. “And besides, I’m supposed to look harmless. It makes people less likely to suspect me,”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Peter replied. “I have to get going,”

“To where?”

“Queens,” Peter replied.

“That’s a long walk, I think,” Wanda replied. “Is that where you’re from?”

“Kind of,” Peter replied. “I used to have a place there, but I’m still looking for somewhere else to stay,”

“Oh,” Wanda replied. She debated with herself for a minute, trying to decide whether she should invite Peter to stay with her. “If you’re ever in Times Square again look for me,”

“I will,” Peter grinned. “Bye Wanda,”

“Bye Peter,” 

Wanda watched him walk away, smiling. That was probably the first person she’d talked to that was her age in a long time (not including Pietro). She walked back into Times Square, pulling her jacket hood up. She was going to try and get at least one more wallet because even though she had some money, she wanted to stockpile it so she could maybe afford some new clothes or maybe a phone.

As she walked through the square, she knew something was off. She could feel someone watching her and her instincts told her to get the hell away from there. So that’s what she did. She tried not to look suspicious as she left the square, taking turns through alleyways and down streets to try and shake whoever was following her. She figured it was either the Avengers or just some creepy guy (it was totally one of the Avengers). She decided it was way too risky to go home, so she decided to just aimlessly walk down a few streets, pretending to window shop and blend in with the crowds. 

After a while, the feeling went away. Either she’d shaken whoever had been watching her, or they’d decided she wasn’t worth it. She didn’t care which, she was just glad she was away from them. The problem now, however, was that she had no idea where the hell she was. She tried to find her way back to Times Square (which you think would be easy) but was actually rather difficult. 

“Fuck,” Wanda muttered as she took another turn down a street. “This place is too big,”

She heard some kind of commotion as she passed by an alleyway, so she quickly backtracked and looked into it. Peter was there with his hands raised and someone else was pointing a gun at him. The guy with the gun had his back turned to her, and she decided she should probably do something. She wanted to avoid using her powers, but if it came down to it, she was willing to risk it.

Wanda quietly walked behind the mugger, ignoring Peter’s silent pleas for her to stop. She didn’t know what to do next, so she took a leap of faith and used her powers to remove the man’s gun, throwing it towards the dumpster. 

“What the…” The guy turned around to face Wanda and Peter moved fast to hit him on the head, knocking him out. 

“Thanks,” Peter muttered, grabbing something from his backpack. “But I had it handled.”

“You clearly did not,” Wanda replied, crossing her arms. He attached some kind of device to his hand, shooting it at the mugger. It shot some kind of white substance, gluing the mugger to the side of the alley. “You’re the Spider-Man,”

“Yeah and you have powers,” Peter replied nonchalantly. “I noticed something was off with you when we first met,”

“I noticed something too,” Wanda replied. “Your mind is very loud,”

“My… mind?” Peter asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

“I can read minds, although I don’t like to,” Wanda stated. “You think very loudly, it was distracting.”

“You can read minds?” Peter’s eyes widened. “That’s so cool!”

Wanda was taken aback. No one had ever reacted like this, most people called her weird or ran away. “Thank you?”

“What are you doing all the way out here anyway? I thought you were near Times Square,” Peter asked. “It’s about a thirty-minute walk to Times Square,”

“It’s a long story,” Wanda sighed. “I was being followed, I think. And now I’m a little lost,”

“I thought you’d said you’d been on the streets for years?” Peter asked, confused.

“Not in New York, in Sokovia,” Wanda replied, rolling her eyes. “I would have figured you’d have noticed the accent by now,”

“I did, but I thought it was rude to ask where you were from,” 

“I don’t really care,” Wanda replied. “Do you mind showing me the way back? I can only really get to where I stay from Times Square,”

“Yeah, I don’t have anything better to do,” Peter shrugged. “I can just swing back to Queens later,”

“Thank you,” 

The two walked in silence for a while, Peter occasionally saying something about where they were. They arrived back at Times Square faster than Wanda expected, but Peter probably knew most of the streets around here better than she did.

“Here we are,” Peter said. “Times Square,”

“Thank you again,” Wanda replied. 

“Anytime,” Peter grinned. “I have to get back to Queens and find somewhere to stay, but I might run into you again.”

“You could stay with me,” Wanda blurted out. “I mean, there’s a warehouse by the river that you can only get in through the roof, which pretty much means only people with powers can get in,”

Peter thought about it for a second. On the bright side, he’d have somewhere to stay. On the downside, it was probably about a 20-minute swing back to Queens for patrol. But, he’d also probably be able to pick up some pickpocketing tips from Wanda if he agreed.

“Sure,” he replied. “Lead the way,” 

Wanda grinned and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the river.

\----

“I’m telling you!” The guy exclaimed. “There was this girl that floated the gun right outta my hand!”

“What should we do, Captain?” A detective asked. “He’s insisting we call the Avengers,”

“Then call them,” Captain Stacy replied. “Maybe they can talk some sense into this nutjob,” 

“On it,” The detective walked back towards his desk and picked up his phone. The department had one number for the Avengers and it was almost never used.

“Hello? It’s Tony Stark,” Tony said as he picked up the phone.

“Hello, Mr. Stark. I’m sorry to bother you but there is a guy down at the police station claiming he saw a girl float a gun out of his hand with magic. He wants to talk to an Avenger,”

“Was the magic red?” His tone of voice changed from relaxed to serious in an instant.

“What?”

“I repeat: Was the magic red?” Tony asked, but slower.

“Yes, uh, I believe that’s what he said.”

“I’ll be down there soon,” He hung up the phone, confused.

“Well, what did they say?” Captain Stacy asked.

“Tony Stark is coming to talk to him,” The detective replied. “I think they know who the girl is,”

About ten minutes later, an Iron Man suit landed outside the building and Tony Stark walked in.

“Where’s this guy?” He asked as soon as he walked in.

“Thank you for coming in Mr. Stark, if you’ll just follow me,” The detective replied. Normally people had to sign in, but they waved all that for the Avengers because they were the Avengers. “He’s in here,”

Tony nodded and opened the door.

“Iron Man!” The mugger exclaimed. “I knew someone would come,”

“What did the girl look like?” Tony demanded.

“Well, uh, she had long brown hair and was slightly pale. She looked young and I think she was about my 5’6 or 7,” The guy replied, clearly scared.

“Dammit,” Tony sighed. “Where did she go?”

“I don’t know!” the guy exclaimed. “I barely got a look at her before someone knocked me out and I woke up tied to a wall by Spider-Man’s webs!”

“Spider-Man,” Tony mumbled. “Thank you,” Tony said before leaving the room.

“Well?” The detective asked. “Was he telling the truth.”

“Yeah,” Tony replied. “But don’t worry, the Avengers have that girl covered, she’s not a threat,”

“Okay,” The detective replied as he walked away. “They totally have no idea where she is,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how long this will be but this is now how this was originally supposed to go  
> it was gonna be a Wanda villain story but as i kept writing i went 'fuck it' homeless Wanda and Peter  
> they're gonna be best friends because they both deserve better.  
> also, this makes Tony sound kind of like a jerk but I promise there will be Irondad  
> these chapters might take a while because i literally just came up with this and wrote like 1 and a half chapters  
> so


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Peter have a talk (so do Tony and Spider-Man)

Peter wasn’t really sure what to expect when Wanda said a warehouse, but it certainly wasn’t what was in front of them. The place was clearly abandoned; the windows and doors were boarded up and it was quite big (he expected it to be smaller).

“How do you get in?” Peter asked. He figured he could climb the wall and drop in from the roof, but he had no idea how she got in.

Wanda grinned. “Just watch.”

She glanced around, making sure no one else was around. Peter’s jaw dropped as she floated up to the roof using some kind of red magic.

“Woah,” Peter whispered. “That was so awesome!”

“It’s nothing, really,” Wanda said, scratching her head. “Your turn,”

Peter nodded and walked up to the building, climbing up the side.

“Impressive,” Wanda said. 

“Thanks, I try,” Peter replied. “Is that the entrance?” Peter asked, pointing to a hole in the roof. It was smaller than he expected, but it was still big enough to drop through.

“Where else would we go in?” Wanda joked, walking over to the hole. She dropped in and Peter followed. “Welcome to my current home,” Wanda said.

Peter looked around. There was a blanket and pillow in the corner along with a rolled-up sleeping bag. A little way away from the blanket there was a bag, probably filled with clothes and other things. There was a coffee pot in the corner and a few other things lying around.

“The coffee pot work?” Peter asked.

“No, I haven’t gotten around to fixing it. Or at least, attempting to fix it,” Wanda replied, walking over. “You can have the sleeping bag,”

“Thank you,” Peter replied. “I can take a look at the coffee pot, I might be able to fix it,”

“Really?” Wanda’s eyes lit up. “I was going to try and use it to heat up food,”

“That might work,” The gears were already turning in Peter’s head as he looked at the machine. “I’ll see what I can do,”

He walked over to the coffee machine and picked it up, looking it over. He already noticed a few parts that would need to be replaced, but he could possibly make it work again. He’d just have to look in a few dumpsters for some parts.

“I can totally fix this,” Peter said. “I just have to look for a few parts, but then I should be fine,”

“Great!” Wanda exclaimed. “I assume you’re going to go do your Spider-Man thing soon?”

“Yeah,” Peter replied. “I’ll probably head out soon.”

“Have fun,” Wanda replied. “I’m going to go buy some food,”

“Here,” Peter said, taking out the money from earlier. 

“This is yours,” Wanda replied, dumbfounded.

“Well, yes,” Peter replied. “But you should have it so you can buy more food and stuff.”

“Thank you,” Wanda replied, putting it in her pocket. “I’ll see you later,”

“Yep,” Peter replied. 

She floated back out of the warehouse, leaving Peter alone. He sighed, sitting down.

“This isn’t so bad,” He mumbled, looking at the coffee machine. “At least I have somewhere to stay tonight,”

About an hour later, Peter changed into his suit and left for Queens, ready to go on patrol. He was exhausted, but he still wanted to go out in hopes of helping a few people. It helped keep his conscience clean because he knew if he didn’t use his powers to help people, he would feel terrible. 

He got to Queens in about 25 minutes by swinging. The most difficult part had been the bridge, but he’d figured it out quickly, not wanting to fall and destroy anyone’s car. He perched himself on the top of a building, listening for any sirens, screams, or gunshots. Soon enough, he could hear gunshots and he went swinging towards them. When he arrived, he saw a guy with a gun running away from someone else who appeared to have been shot.  _ This looks way too familiar. _ Peter thought. He shook the memories of his aunt and uncle away and chased after the mugger. He wasn’t a very smart guy, however, and he ended up turning into an alleyway to catch his breath, which gave Peter the opportunity to swing in and catch him.

“You know, stealing isn’t exactly nice,” Peter said as he landed in front of the man. “And neither is shooting someone,”

“Who are you?” The mugger asked, stepping back.

“C’mon man,” Peter sighed. “I’m your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, and I believe that purse doesn’t belong to you,”

The man raised his gun and Peter’s spider-sense went off, so he quickly dodged the bullet and went for the guy, punching him in the nose. The man stumbled back into the wall, sliding down to the ground. Peter shot a web at him and left a note for the police before swinging away. He made his way to a tall-ish building and took his mask off, looking down over the city. It was a pretty quiet day so far and he was thankful for that. All he wanted to do was go to bed, but he was going to patrol for as long as he could.

An alarm went off down the street and Peter pulled his mask on quickly. He swung down the street to find a couple of people robbing a convenience store.

“Hey guys,” He said, leaning on the doorway. “What’s up?”

“Spider-Man,” One of them growled. “Let’s get outta here,”

They all started to run towards him, which made it more difficult to web them all. He did it as quickly as possible, trying to prevent any of them from escaping. He ended up webbing a few of them together, which they didn’t seem to like but Peter quite enjoyed watching them shout at each other.

“Thank you,” The store’s cashier said. 

“It’s no problem, sir,”

“Here,” The guy handed Peter a box of nutrition bars. “It’s the least I could do,”

Peter knew better than to refuse. “Thank you, sir,”

“It’s nothing,” The guy smiled. “Now go get some more bad guys. I’ll call the police,”

“Thank you so much, sir,” Peter grinned under his mask. 

He swung off and headed to a building where he could put the nutrition bars while he was on patrol (and maybe eat some). What he hadn’t expected, however, was for an Avenger to find him while he was eating. He was lucky enough to have only pulled his mask up past his mouth, otherwise, he would have blown his secret identity.

“Spider-Man,” He looked up to see Tony Stark in front of him, wearing his newest Iron Man suit.

“You’re Iron Man!” He squeaked. “Why- Why are you in Queens?”

“Earlier today you stopped a mugging,” Tony started, walking out of the suit and towards him. “And the guy who was arrested was claiming a girl floated his gun away with red magic. Do you know anything about that?”

“Well, yeah,” Peter replied. “I mean I was passing through when this young kid was getting held up by a mugger and I was going to go stop him, but this girl got his gun away before I could. I then knocked the guy up and webbed him to the wall.”

“Did you talk to the girl? See where she went?” Tony asked.

“No, sir. The two of them ran off together as soon as I tied the guy up,” 

“What did this other kid look like?”

“Uh,”  _ Shit.  _ Peter thought.  _ I really fucked this one up. _ “He had shaggy brown hair and was about the same height as the girl. I think. And he was kind of skinny,”

Tony brought his hand up to his face, thinking. “Okay,” He finally replied. “Thank you Spider-Man,” He walked back towards his suit and got in.

“Of course Mr. Iron Man,” Peter replied.

Tony laughed a little. “It’s Tony, kid. And if you see either of them again, you come down to the compound and tell us,”

“Oh, uh, of course, sir,” Tony flew off and Peter released a breath he had been holding. “The famous Parker luck strikes again,” Peter mumbled.

He patrolled for around another hour, but he was tired so he headed back to Manhattan earlier than he wanted to. He made sure to grab the box of nutrition bars before he left, figuring they might get stolen if he left them where they were (or they might get rained on, he just didn’t know which would happen first).

It took him about forty minutes to get back to the warehouse (he may have stopped to pet a few dogs but that’s beside the point) and when he got there, Wanda was back from her shopping trip. He changed out of his suit outside the warehouse (he made sure no one was watching) and then he climbed in.

“Hello,” Wanda said. “How was your Spider-Man thing?”

“It’s called patrolling,” Peter replied. “But it was good. And kind of weird. Do you know why Iron Man is looking for you?”

Wanda’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Yeah, he came up to me and asked me all sorts of questions about you and what happened in the alley earlier so I lied a little and said that there were two people in the alley and I was watching them because I was going to help them but I did have to tell them you were there but I think he thinks that you’re on the run with another guy, who is me, but not Spider-Man,”

“What?” Wanda asked, confused. 

“Okay, so I couldn’t tell him my identity so I lied and said there was a kid with you, who is me as Peter, but now he thinks you’re on the run with me, I think,”

“Okay,” Wanda replied, putting the pieces together. 

“But do you know why he was asking about you?” Peter asked, sitting down. “Also I got some nutrition bars from a store after I stopped them from getting robbed.”

“Put them over there by the other food,” Wanda said, pointing behind her to the corner of the warehouse.

Peter placed the bars next to a package of saltines and a jar of peanut butter. He looked at the rest of the food which included a case of water, two cans of soup, a box of oatmeal, a box of cereal, and a box of cereal bars.

“Are you gonna answer my question, or…” Peter said, sitting back down next to her. “I totally understand if you don’t I’m not trying to pressure you or anything,”

“No, it’s fine,” Wanda said. “Have you heard about Ultron?”

“The dude from Sokovia?” Peter asked. “Yeah, it was all over the news a few weeks ago,”

“How about Hydra?”

“Yeah, Captain America fought them in World War II. They talk about it a lot in history class,” Peter replied, confused. “What do they have to do with you?”

“Okay, so my brother and I volunteered for Hydra experiments. Yes, I know it sounds bad but we had no idea who we were working for. It left me with these powers, like mind-reading and telekinesis I think it is called. This was in Sokovia, where we are from.”

“Okay,” Peter nodded. 

“Then the Avengers attacked the base we were in and both of us wanted out because we hated it there. So we took the chance and attacked the Avengers, and I manipulated their minds to show them their worst fears, which sounds quite terrible and it was,” Wanda said. “So I gave Stark the idea of Ultron,”

“Why did you show them their worst fears?” Peter asked. “If you don’t mind,”

“When I was younger, Stark Industries weapons were used to destroy where I lived. The first one that hit our building killed my parents,” Wanda took a deep breath, pushing the memory away. “And the second one landed but never went off. My brother and I spent three days under a bed waiting for the shell to go off, but it never did,”

“I can understand why you don’t like Mr. Stark,” Peter said. “That’s terrible,”

“Yes, so I thought they were the bad guys. That’s what I had learned from experience, but I was wrong. They weren’t the bad guys,” Wanda sighed. “So we helped Ultron because we thought his goal was to rid the world of the Avengers, but we were wrong, he wanted to kill all humans. So we joined the Avengers to stop him, but it was a little too late. Sokovia was still destroyed because we decided to work with Ultron.”

Peter put a hand on Wanda’s. “That’s not your fault, Ultron didn’t tell you the full truth and neither did Hydra,”

“Yeah, I guess,” Wanda sighed, tears welling in her eyes. “But during the battle my brother was killed saving Clint and a young boy. I came to America with the Avengers alone. They did not trust me because I was against them for so long, which I understand. I couldn’t stay with them, so a few days ago I ran,”

Peter didn’t really know what to say. He had lost a lot in his life, but Wanda had lost more than he could ever imagine. 

“What was he like?” Peter asked. “Your brother, I mean,”

“His name was Pietro and he was an asshole,” Wanda laughed. “He had super speed and he loved to remind me he was 12 minutes older. He was a very caring person too, but he also could be a stone-cold jerk sometimes,”

“He sounds like he was a great brother,” Peter said. 

“He was the best,” Wanda smiled. 

“Well, now since I’ve learned your tragic superhero backstory then I guess I should probably tell you mine,” Peter laughed.

“I mean, only if you want to,” Wanda replied. 

“I do,” Peter said. “Okay so in the beginning…”

Wanda groaned. “This isn’t the bible,”

“It can be if I want it to be,” Peter said, grinning. “So my parents died in a plane crash when I was 6. I don’t really remember them very much. I lived with my Aunt and Uncle almost my whole life after that. About one month ago, I got bit by this spider that gave me super strength, agility, and the ability to crawl on walls. Ooh! I also heal really fast. And I created this fluid I call web fluid that allows me to swing around using what I call web-shooters,”

“So you don’t make the web yourself?”

“No, I wish,” Peter laughed. “Anyway, I didn’t really know what to do at first so I made a suit in case I wanted to be a superhero. But then, about two weeks ago, my aunt and uncle were shot in a mugging,” Peter looked down at his hands. “And I didn’t want to go into foster care so I ran,”

“I’ve heard foster care is not great,” Wanda said. “So I understand running.”

“Yeah, and I figured it would give me more time to be Spider-Man as well,” Peter chuckled. “I’m assuming you’ll be going back to Times Square tomorrow?”

“I might, but they might be looking for me there,” Wanda replied. “I thought someone was following me today,”

“Well, if you do I could use some pickpocketing tips,” Peter grinned. “And I can bring my backpack and we can look for stuff in dumpsters.”

“Like dumpster diving?”

“Well, yeah,” Peter started. “But also it’s just kind of looking for any old appliances,”

“We could do that,” Wanda replied. “But for now we should sleep. I can tell that you are tired,”

“Yeah, okay,” Peter shrugged. 

Wanda threw the sleeping bag at him using her powers. “Take it and sleep,”

“Okay,” Peter said, unrolling the sleeping bag. “I have one question though,”

“What?”

“You said you have mind powers, right? So in theory could you send someone to sleep using them?”

“Go to sleep Peter,” Wanda replied. “Also I do not think so,”

“It was worth a shot,” Peter mumbled, lying down.

\----

Tony watched the video he’d pulled up, slightly impressed. After his impromptu meeting with Spider-Man, he’d decided to look into him. He seemed like a good kid, helping out wherever he could.

“I wonder who he is,” Tony said, looking at the video. “Ah, whatever,” He said, waving the video away. “Hey Fri, how are we on that facial recognition?”

“I’ve got a hit, sir,” FRIDAY replied.

“Okay,” Tony said, leaning back. “Hit me with it,”

“The kid’s name is Peter Parker,” FRIDAY replied, pulling up Peter’s school ID.

“Hm,” Tony said, looking at the picture intently. “What’s his story? Why’s he with Wanda?”

“It appears he’s a runaway as well,” FRIDAY started. “He ran away after his Aunt and Uncle died.” 

Tony scanned over the articles FRIDAY had pulled up. “Keep an eye out for him,” Tony started. “He might be our only chance at finding Wanda. Oh and watch Spider-Man too!"

“Of course, sir,” FRIDAY replied. “I will notify you of any news or sightings of him,”

He sighed. “Here’s to hoping Nat won’t kill me,” He took a sip of his coffee. “FRIDAY, notify Natasha and Steve I”m on my way up. And that I have something to tell them.”

“On it, sir,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not 100% sure about this chapter but it's what I got  
> i think I'll probably update this every few days because that's just what i want to do and you can't stop me  
> if any of y'all are going to protests stay safe! wear masks! and remember: acab  
> i hope y'all are doing good!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the team follow a few leads and Peter runs into someone he knows.

“Did your lead get anywhere?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, the lead you refused to tell us about,” Natasha snapped, glaring at Tony.

“I didn’t want to get your guys’ hopes up,” Tony started. “But it did lead somewhere,”

“You found her?” Natasha asked, sitting up. “Where?”

“I didn’t quite find her,” Tony started. “But I found out she’s with someone,”

“With someone?” Steve asked. “What do you mean?”

“She stopped a mugging and Spider-Man saw it. I talked to the kid and he described the kid she was with. His name’s Peter Parker. He’s also a runaway,” Tony said, pulling something up on his tablet. “Apparently they were both spotted near Times Square yesterday,”

“So Steve and I will search for them tomorrow,” Natasha said. “And we’ll find them,”

Tony nodded. “Keep in mind, these two are trying incredibly hard not to be found,”

“They’re not trained spies,” Natasha said. “They aren’t going to be hard to find,”

\----

“That was terrible,” Wanda said, laughing lightly. “If it weren’t for me he would have caught you,”

“You didn’t even do anything!” Peter complained.

“I’m a young, pretty, girl, he’s an old man. I helped you simply by existing,”

“Ew,” Peter scrunched his face. “But he was pretty rich,”

Wanda rolled her eyes. “Of course he was,”

The two walked for a little while longer, Wanda occasionally pointing out someone for Peter to pickpocket.

“Shit,” she mumbled. 

“What?” Peter asked. “Are they here? Take my sunglasses,” Peter handed her his sunglasses that he may have stolen off of someone else (in his defense they weren’t using them).

“To the left and in front of us,” Wanda said, putting the sunglasses on. “It’s Steve,”

Peter pulled his hood up. “I’ll distract him. You pick his pocket and run for it,” Peter put his head down and walked straight into Steve.

“Oh, sorry sir,” Peter said. “I didn’t mean to do that. I wasn’t paying attention.”

“It’s okay,” Steve replied, smiling. “Have I met you before? You look familiar,”

Peter looked up at Steve and pretended to study his face. “No, I can’t say we’ve met,”

“Huh,” Steve replied. “Well, sorry about that,”

“It’s okay, sir. Have a nice day!” Peter grinned, walking off. Using his super hearing, however, he listened to Steve and whoever was talking through his earpiece.

“Steve who was that?” Natasha said through the coms. “Was that the Peter kid?”

“I don’t think so,” Steve said. Peter picked up his pace, figuring Steve was only a few seconds away from figuring it out. “Shit. It totally was,”

“Can you still see him?” Natasha asked. “I swear to God Steve,”

Steve frantically looked around, trying to find Peter. “Dammit,” He sighed. “Sorry, Nat,”

“Which way did he go?”

“North. I can head that way to see if we can spot them.”

“I’ll meet you there,”

Steve reached into his pocket to grab his phone, realizing that it and his wallet was gone. “You have got to be shitting me,”

“What?”

“They took my phone. And my wallet,”

Natasha laughed. “Serves you right,”

Peter kept walking even though he could no longer hear the two. He wasn’t going to risk getting caught just to hear the rest of their conversation.

“You got it?” Peter asked once he found Wanda. “They know who I am. They’re coming this way so we have to be quick,”

“I accidentally took his phone too,” Wanda said. “I already threw it away though. They can track it,”

“How much did he have?” Peter asked. They started walking away, taking turns down alleys to throw anyone on their tail off.

“About $150,” Wanda replied. “How about we go looking for those old appliances you mentioned earlier?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Peter grinned. “And I know just the place to start looking,”

The two walked towards Queens together, Peter pointing out things like restaurants or shops (he insisted they get Delmar’s sandwiches if they passed it). 

“So I’ve found a lot around here,” Peter said. “Which is why we’re here,”

“Makes sense,” Wanda replied. “Lead the way,” 

They walked down a few alleys; Peter looking in all the dumpsters for any kind of electronic.

“Parker?” A voice asked from behind them, causing the two to turn around. 

“Huh?” Peter looked at the kid in front of him. “Flash?”

“Where the hell have you been?” Flash asked. “Everyone’s looking for you.”

“Well, why do you care?” Peter shot back. Wanda tugged at his arm, trying to get him to walk away.

“I’m sorry for the past few years, Parker,” Flash said. “I didn’t know much better. And Ned kind of ripped into me when you disappeared.”

“Okay,” Peter said. “Is Ned okay?’

“Yeah,” Flash smiled slightly. “We’re kind of friends now. He misses you a lot, you know,”

“Tell him I’m okay,” Peter said. “But I probably won’t be back,”

“Okay,” Flash sighed. “You know I’m going to have to tell the police I saw you, right?”

“Yeah,” Peter shrugged. “Tell them to go fuck themselves while you’re at it,”

“Peter,” Wanda hissed, tugging at his jacket. “Someone’s here,”

“It was good seeing you, Flash,” Peter said, clearly worried. “Take care of Ned,”

“I will,” Flash nodded.

He watched the two walk away; tempted to follow them. He knew better though and he let them go, walking towards the nearest police station. Flash understood if Peter wanted to stay hidden, but he also knew he had to report the sighting.

“Hello, how can I help you today?” The officer at the front desk asked.

“Uhm, hi,” Flash said. “I’m here to report something,”

“Okay, what is it?” the officer asked.

“Peter Parker,” Flash said. “I just saw Peter Parker,” The officer stood up, ushering for Flash to follow him.

“This is Detective Cameron King, he’s in charge of Peter’s case,” The officer said. “This young man says he just saw Peter,”

“Are you sure it was him?” Detective King asked.

“Yes,” Flash nodded. “We went to school together for years. And I talked to him. So I know it was Peter,”

“Okay,” Detective King leaned forward in his chair, grabbing out a pencil and notebook. “Tell me everything. Where it was, who was with him, when it happened.”

“Okay…” Flash replied.  _ Here goes nothing.  _ “It was over on 66th, and he was walking with a girl. It was probably about 15 minutes ago. I walked straight here after it happened.”

“Can you describe the girl?” 

“She had long brown hair and she was about Peter’s height and I think probably the same age, too. She had some kind of European accent but she didn’t talk very much so I’m not really sure where it’s from exactly. She was also pretty pale.”

“What was he wearing?”

“A light gray sweatshirt, blue jeans, sunglasses, and black Nike sneakers,” Flash said. “The sneakers were pretty worn,”

“Anything else of note?” Cameron asked.

“Uh, no I don’t think so, sir,” Flash replied.

“Can you sit tight for a moment?” Cameron asked, picking up his phone. “I have to make a call,”

“Sure,” Flash said, shifting in his chair.

“God I hope he answers this time,” Cameron mumbled, dialing a number.

“This is Tony Stark,” Tony said, picking up his phone.

“Hi Mr. Stark, it’s me, Detective King,” Cameron started, causing Flash’s eyes to widen. “We’ve had another spotting of Peter and your mystery girl,”

“I’ll be there in 10,” Tony said, hanging up. 

“Stark, as in Tony Stark?” Flash asked.

“Yeah,” Cameron replied. “Don’t go babbling about this though, it’s pretty confidential stuff,”

“Oh, uh, of course not sir,” Flash said, scratching his head nervously.

“Tony, we’re still out looking,” Natasha said, picking up her phone. “What do you need?”

“The police station in Forest Hill,” Tony started. “There’s been a sighting. I’m heading over now if you want to meet me,”

“On it,” Natasha said. “Steve and I will join you in 5,” She hung up, not waiting for a response.

Five minutes later, the three Avengers were outside the 112th precinct.

“Hello,” Tony said as he walked in. “Is Detective King in?”

“He’s at his desk, Mr. Stark,” One of the officers said. “He’s expecting you,”

“Good,” Tony grinned. “I hope he doesn’t mind that I brought some friends,”

Tony walked towards Cameron’s desk, Steve and Natasha in tow.

“What do you have for me today, Detective?” Tony asked. “Who’s this?”

“Ah, Mr. Stark. Nice of you to join us,” Cameron said. “This is Eugene Thompson. He ran into Peter and your mystery girl about 30 minutes ago,”

“Ah, okay,” Tony said. “Mr. Thompson, can you tell us everything you told Cameron here?”

“Yeah,” He nodded. “I was walking on 66th when I passed by Peter and a girl I didn’t recognize. I called out his name and he talked to me for a few minutes before the girl said something about being watched and they left. I came straight here after it happened.”

“Describe the girl,” Natasha demanded.

Flash gulped. “Uh, she was around Peter’s height and she had long brown hair. She was pale and had some kind of European accent, although she didn’t talk very much,”

Natasha narrowed her eyes. “Did she look uncomfortable with Peter?”

“What?” Flash squeaked.

“I repeat: Did she look uncomfortable with Peter?” Natasha repeated, only slightly more angry than the first time.

“No,” Flash replied. “She looked really close to him, actually.”

Natasha continued to glare at him which made him very, very, nervous.

“Step off of him, Nat,” Steve said. “He’s telling the truth.”

“I know he is,” Natasha replied, stepping back. “Because I was there,”

“And I’m guessing you lost them again,” Tony replied.

“Shut it, Stark,” Natasha snapped. “I lost them because you called me.”

“Thank you, Mr. Thompson,” Steve said. “Let us know if you ever come in contact with Peter or the girl again,”

“Of course,” Flash nodded.

“Here’s my card,” Detective King said, handing Flash a business. “You’re free to go,”

“Okay,” Flash said, standing up. This was officially the weirdest thing he’d ever experienced. Normally, he’d brag about it to the whole school, but he knew two things. One, no one would believe him and two, he was trying to be a better person and that wouldn’t help his case.

\----

“Who was that?” Wanda asked. 

“He used to bully me,” Peter said. “But he genuinely seems to have changed a little.”

“But you still don’t trust him,”

“Oh hell no,” Peter smiled. “Is there anyone still watching?”

“No, I think we’re clear,” Wanda replied. “Should we head back soon?”

“First we have to stop at Delmar’s,” Peter said, smiling. “He makes the best sandwiches in Queens,”

“Okay,” 

Peter led her down a few roads before they stopped in front of a place called Delmar’s Deli-Grocery. He walked in, Wanda following closely behind. He stops at the counter.

“Hey what can I - “ Mr. Delmar stops mid-sentence, surprised, “Peter?”

“Yeah, hi,” Peter said. “Can I get two number five’s, one with pickles?”

“You’ve been missing for weeks,” Mr. Delmar replied. “But yeah, I can get that for you,”

“Thank you,” Peter smiled. “And can you smoosh it down real flat?”

“Yeah,” The man behind the deli replied, starting the sandwiches. A few minutes later, Mr. Delmar handed them their sandwiches.

“Here you go,” Peter said, paying him 10 dollars. 

“Oh, no,” Mr. Delmar said. “It’s free,”

Peter’s eyes widened. “What?”

“You look like you guys could use it,” Mr. Delmar shrugged. “Now get out of here before I tell the cops you were here,”

“Thank you,” Peter replied, smiling.

The two walked out of the store with their sandwiches, Peter stopping to pet a cat on his way. They started to make their way back towards their makeshift home, eating their sandwiches.

“Maybe we should try and throw them off our trail,” Peter started. “I mean, they’re right behind us all the time so maybe we could figure out how to fool them,”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Wanda asked. “It’s not like we can call in a bunch of fake tips,”

“We can’t,” Peter grinned. “But I think I know who can,” 

Peter grabbed her arm and weaved through crowds, headed back into Queens. This was probably a terrible idea, but it might just work.

“Where are we going?” Wanda asked. 

“My best friend, Ned,” Peter said. “He might agree to call in a few tips,”

“And that will help us how?”

“Easy,” Peter smiled. “We make him call in tips to places all the way across town. And edit the security footage. He’s a computer God.” 

“And?” Wanda asked. “They’ll catch on. Fast. And I don’t want your friend getting in trouble,”

“You can read minds, right?”

“Yes?”

“Well, can you manipulate memories?” Peter asked. “Because we could make people think they saw us,”

“I’ve never tried that,” Wanda replied. “But it couldn’t hurt, I suppose.”

“Great,” He grinned. “Now let’s go find Ned,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do Wanda's powers make sense? no.  
> but the whole thing about her in the comics is that her powers can basically do anything because they are so inconsistent  
> so that's what I'm gonna run with here  
> and i apologized in advance for a chapter that I just wrote because it hurt my soul  
> but idk when it's gonna end up published because I have no idea where in the story I'll put it  
> but I'm very sorry in advance  
> thank you for reading! I appreciate all the kudos and comments! They really make my day  
> and if you're going to protests or anything like that, stay safe and wear a mask! corona is very much ou there and very much still a threat!


	4. Chapter Four

“The window? Really?” Wanda asked. “Why not the door?”

"His mom is home," Peter said. "And if she sees us she won't let us leave until the cops arrive,"

"That makes sense," Wanda replied. "But I really do not like heights,"

"I'll be in and out quick, okay?" 

Wanda nodded as Peter went in through the window. She turned to face the street, watching the people and the cars go by. It was a fairly busy street for a Monday afternoon. She was on the watch for anything suspicious that might be the result of cops or the Avengers. She figured that Mr. Delmar had called them in by now so it was only a matter of time before the streets of Queens were searched. Wanda was just hoping Peter would keep his promise and be quick because she was not in the mood to try and outrun a bunch of superheroes. 

“Alright, we’re good,” Peter said, climbing out of the window. “He’s hacking surveillance cameras as we speak,”

“Impressive,” Wanda replied. “Shall we get going?”

“Yeah,” 

The two climbed down from the fire escape quickly.

“How about altering memories?” Peter asked. “Think you can do it?”

“I can try,” Wanda replied. “I do not know how well it will work,”

“Well, as long as you don’t kill anyone it should be fine,” He looked around. “How about that guy? He looks promising,”

Wanda looked over at the guy Peter was looking at. He was an average-sized man in a suit who looked like he was late for something. The two walked until they were behind the man and Wanda closed her eyes, concentrating on the man’s mind. She attempted to add a memory of seeing the two across town and tried to implant the idea of calling the cops about it.

“Okay,” Wanda mumbled as they walked away from the man. “We just have to see if this will work,”

“That was cool!” Peter exclaimed. “Your eyes turned all red and his did too! I’ve never seen anything like that!”

“It was nothing, really,” Wanda started, blushing slightly. “Now we just have to hope this works.”

“Oh, I’m sure it will,” Peter grinned. “I just have a feeling it will.”

\----

“This is the Avengers Compound, who are you and how did you get this number?” Natasha said, picking up the phone off its receiver (she didn’t really understand why Tony insisted they have a landline for the compound. It really had no point).

“Hi, this is Detective Cameron King. I’m looking for Mr. Stark,” Cameron said from the other end of the phone. 

“Tony is not here right now but I can either get a message to him or I can come down and talk to whoever you have down there,”

“Well, if it’s not too much of a bother we have a man down here who claims he ran into Peter and your mystery girl in Brooklyn, except he has no idea when he saw them or how he got to Brooklyn. His story is fishy, but the security cameras back him up,”

“I’ll be there in twenty,” Natasha replied, hanging up the phone. “Friday tell Steve I need him to meet me in the garage,”

“He said he’ll be there in ten, Ms. Romanov,” Friday replied.

“Tell him he has five minutes,” Natasha said, entering the elevator. “Take me to the garage,”

“Of course, Ms. Romanov,”

Around 30 seconds later, the elevator doors opened and Natasha walked out into the garage. She didn’t know which car they’d take yet, but she knew it had to be fast. SHe was tempted to just take the Quinjet, but it would be a bitch to land that in Queens. Not to mention the PR mess it would create.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked as he walked out of the elevator. “Why did you need me down here?”

“There’s a guy at the police station who says he saw Wanda and Peter in Brooklyn but he doesn’t know when he saw them or how he got to Brooklyn. Detective King wants us down there,”

“Okay,” Steve replied. “What car are we taking?”

“How about the Porsche?” 

The two drove in silence and got to Queens in record time (definitely not by breaking almost every road law). They walked into the station and the officer upfront pointed them towards where Detective King and the man were sitting.

“Thank you for coming, Ms…” Cameron trailed off. 

“It’s Natasha,” She replied smiling. “And this is Steve. We were here with Tony last time,”

“Ah, of course, Ms. Natasha,” Cameron replied, remembering that they had in fact been here with Tony only yesterday. “I’m not sure whether to trust his story. It seems fishy.”

“Well, what is it?” Steve asked.

“Mr. Young, can you tell these two your story?” Cameron asked, turning towards the man sitting down next to him.

“Well, yes,” Mr. Young straightened in his seat. “Well, I was walking down an alley in Queens when I suddenly remembered that I saw that missing Peter kid in Brooklyn at some point with a girl about his age. I don’t know why I remembered just then and I don’t know when I was in Brooklyn but I know that I saw them there,”

“So what about those security cameras?” Steve asked, turning to Cameron.

“Well, this story sounded fishy to me so I pulled up the camera footage,” Cameron walked over to his computer, pulling something up. “But it actually showed the two in Brooklyn this morning,”

“Huh,” Steve said, looking at the computer screen. “Maybe they were in Brooklyn,”

“I doubt it,” Natasha said. “Pull up the footage from Times Square a few days ago,”

With a few clicks, Cameron had pulled up the footage of Wanda and Peter in Times Square. “Damn,” He mumbled.

“It’s the same video, but different places,” Steve said. “Whoever did this didn’t do a very good job of covering it up,”

“The edit was solid though,” Cameron said. “I don’t know how you saw that,”

“It was just a hunch,” Natasha said. “Thank you for calling us in,”

“Sorry, the lead was a bust,”

“Actually,” Natasha smiled. “It was very helpful.”

“Let us know if anything else comes up,” Steve said. “We’ll be heading out now,”

“Of course,” Cameron nodded. “Have a good day.”

“You too,” Natasha replied.

The two walked out of the station in silence. Once they got back into the car they took, Steve spoke up.

“You see his eyes?” Steve asked.

“Of course I did,” Natasha replied, crossing her arms. “I didn’t know she could alter memories.”

“Me neither,” He sighed. “What the hell is she doing?”

\----

“What the hell are you doing?” Wanda asked. 

“I’m drawing attention to us,” Peter replied, kicking the dumpster again.

“Why?” Wanda asked. “You’re gonna get us caught.”

“It won’t be much longer,” Peter muttered. “I’m just trying to get -”

“What the hell are you doing?” A girl yelled from a window above them. “Stop kicking the fucking dumpster, asshole! I’m trying to focus!”

“MJ!” Peter yelled back, grinning. “Thank god I was worried this wasn’t gonna work.”

“Who is this?” Wanda whispered. 

“The girl I told you about,” Peter whispered back.

“The scary one?”

“The scary one,” 

As they were whispering back and forth, MJ had been quickly climbing down the fire escape.

“Spit it out, Peter,” MJ said, jumping down from the fire escape. “I don’t have all day,”

“I need you to sew something up for me,” Peter mumbled.

“What?” MJ asked.

“I said -”

“I know what you said. What do you need me to sew?” MJ said, cutting Peter off. “And where do you want it dropped off when I’m done?”

“Uh,” Peter fumbled to open his backpack and took his suit out. “Don’t tell anyone. And I’ll come to pick it up tonight,”

MJ took the suit from him and held it up, scanning it for damage. “What, did you get stabbed or something?”

“Maybe?” Peter said, scratching his head.

“Peter!” Wanda said. “Was this from last night?”

“Uh…” He looked at his feet.

Wanda sighed, bringing a hand up to her head. “You said you weren’t injured.”

“I was only lightly stabbed!”

“Lightly?” MJ scoffed. “This looks a little less than lightly.”

“In my defense, there were three of them!”

“That doesn’t make it any better!” Wanda exclaimed, throwing her hands up. “Peter Parker, you are an idiot,”

“That he is,” MJ said, folding the suit back up. “I’ll have it done by tonight.”

“Thanks, MJ, you’re the best,”

“I know,” MJ smiled. “By the way, who is this?”

“Oh!” Peter exclaimed. “Sorry, I totally forgot you don’t know her! This is Wanda! She’s badass,”

“Hi,” Wanda said, smiling. “It’s nice to meet you,”

“Hm,” MJ narrowed her eyes and stared at Wanda. “You look familiar,”

Wanda cocked her head and stared back. “And you don’t,”

“Alright,” Peter said, clapping his hands and breaking the two girls staring contest. “We don’t have all day,”

“Fine,” MJ said. “I’ll see you tonight, loser,” She made her way back towards the fire escape, preparing to climb up it.

“Thanks again, MJ!”

“Yeah, yeah,” MJ replied, climbing up the fire escape. “Now get out of here before I decide to call the cops,”

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter said, walking out of the alley, Wanda close behind.

“Where are we going next?” Wanda asked. “Because I’m sure the sandwich guy has called us in by now,”

“So we should get out of Queens, I know,” Peter replied. “But one more thing,”

Wanda groaned. “What?”

“We have to stop by my school,” Peter said, grinning. “I need more web fluid.”

“Of course,” Wanda sighed. “Make it quick, okay?”

“Always,” Peter grinned. “Follow me.”

Peter led them down a few alleyways and streets. Wanda figured he knew this place like the back of his hand because he’d grown up here; she’d been the same way in Novi Grad in Sokovia.

“And here we are!” Peter raised his hands towards a building in front of them. 

“Shouldn’t you not announce to the entire city that we are here?” Wanda replied.

“I wasn’t that loud,” Wanda raised her eyebrows. “But I’ll be in and out quick,”

“You better,” She replied. “I’ll wait out here,”

Peter nodded and walked up the steps in front of the school. After she was sure he was inside, Wanda walked across the street and sat on a bench. A few minutes later, someone sat down next to her and she turned to them, confused. He looked familiar but she had no idea where she’d seen him before.

“Hey Wanda,” The man said, not looking up from his newspaper. “It’s Sam,”

“Why are you here?” Wanda asked, preparing to stand up. “Are the rest of them here?”

“No,” Sam replied, turning a page. “They don’t think I know you’re gone,”

“Then why are you here? Are you here to bring me back?”

“I’m not going to bring you back if you don’t want to go back,” Sam said, turning to look at her. “I’m just here to make sure you’re okay,”

Wanda furrowed her eyebrows. “Why do you care? You’ve met me once,”

Sam shrugged. “That’s just the kind of person I am,” He turned back to his newspaper. “They’re gonna be here soon.”

“How do you know?” Wanda hissed. “Did you tell them?”

“No, but a kid inside just called the cops because he saw Peter,” Sam said. “He used the payphone down the road,”

“Of course,” Wanda sighed. 

“I sure hope you know what you’re doing,” Sam said, folding his newspaper up. “Because if you get hurt I’m pretty sure Clint and Nat will go all secret assassin on us,”

“Clint knows?” Wanda asked.

“They called him this morning. He’s on his way to the Compound,” Sam said. “It was nice talking to you, but I have to go. Bye, Wanda,”

“Bye,” Wanda said as Sam walked off. 

She figured he was only leaving because if any of the Avengers saw him here they’d assume he might have seen her. She looked back at the school to see Peter running down the stairs, his backpack in hand. He came sprinting across the street and grabbed Wanda’s arm, pulling her up.

“I was caught. I got what I needed but we have to go,” Peter said, walking quickly down the street.

“I know. Someone called the cops,” Wanda replied. “We should get back to the warehouse,”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. “Ned sent a message that he put us in like fifteen different places today. What would really mess them up is if we planted some more memories,”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Wanda replied. “But we’ll have to slow down in order for me to even try.”

“Right,” Peter slowed down his walking speed to almost a normal pace. “Ned said that he put us in Brooklyn again, in Hell’s Kitchen, and in Manhattan,”

Wanda nodded, closing her eyes. She focused on the woman in front of them and added a memory of her seeing the two when she was shopping in Manhattan. She then focused on a man farther ahead, planting a memory of him seeing the two while he was walking in Hell’s Kitchen.

“Can you do a taxi guy?” Peter asked. “I feel like it would make sense,”

“It’s not that easy, Peter,” Wanda said. “I’ll have to wait for one who’s stopped at a light,”

“Okay,” Peter replied.

The two walked for a while more until Peter pointed out a taxi that was waiting at a red light. Wanda nodded, closing her eyes and focusing on the man’s mind. She added a memory of him picking the two up from Queens and driving them down to Brooklyn. 

“Done?” Peter asked and she nodded in response. “Cool. I think we’re in the clear for now,”

“Me too,” Wanda sighed. “Let’s go home now,”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. “Home sounds nice,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this was a little late  
> i just spent a day playing stardew valley and totally forgot to upload this  
> but it's here now  
> and i decided I'm gonna write a stardew valley au for the heck of it  
> so yeah  
> and Wanda's powers don't make much sense here but i can do whatever the hell i want it's my story  
> i think that's how it works but oh well  
> anyway i hope yall are doing well  
> stay safe!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and MJ go to the principal's office, Clint's mad,

“Ned? MJ?” Mr. Harrington said. “The principal wants you two,”

“Oh?” Ned said nervously, standing up. “Okay, uh, we’ll just…”

“For what?” MJ asked, crossing her arms. “He does know this is decathlon practice on a Saturday and therefore not during school hours?”

“He does,” Mr. Harrington started. “But apparently it’s urgent,”

“Fine,” MJ said, standing up. 

The two walked out of the practice room and towards the principal's office. 

“What do you think this about?” Ned asked. “Did we do something? We didn’t do anything, right? Please tell me we didn’t do anything,”

“We did nothing, Ned,” MJ replied. “I’m sure it’s probably about Peter,”

“Why would it be about Peter?” Ned asked. “I mean, not like I’ve seen him recently or anything,”

“I know you talked to him,” MJ stopped them in the middle of the hallway and turned to Ned. “I have too. But if you let it slip to anyone we’re both in big trouble,”

“I know,” Ned said. “I won’t. I just don’t want Peter to get in trouble,”

“Peter’s fine,” She said, starting to walk again. “Now we just have to convince Morita that we haven’t seen him.”

“Right,” Ned said. “That should be easy,” 

He grabbed the doorknob to the office and opened it. 

“Holy shit,” Ned’s jaw dropped. “That’s Iron Man! Like Tony Stark! Please tell me you see this too!”

“Stop fanboying, Ned,” MJ said, crossing her arms. “And yes, I see him too.”

“Ted? MJ?” Tony asked. “I need to ask you a few questions.”

Ned’s eyes widened. “He knows my name! Well I mean, he kind of does.”

“What do you want?” MJ asked. “We don’t have all day.”

“You two are Peter’s friends, right?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, I mean we were,” Ned started. “Is he here? Did you find him? Where is he? Is he okay?”

“What Ned means to ask is: what the hell did he do to warrant you being involved?” MJ said. “Is he in trouble?”

“Not exactly,” Tony said. “But I’m the one asking the questions here. Have you two seen him recently? Or this girl?” He pulled his phone out and showed them a picture.

“I haven’t seen him!” Ned exclaimed. “I mean, I wish I had! I got the new Death Star Lego set and I wish I could do it with him!”

“Who’s she?” MJ asked, narrowing her eyes. “Did she hurt Peter?”

“No,” Tony said. “You didn’t answer the question,”

“I haven’t seen either of them,” MJ replied coldly. “And now since we’ve answered your questions I’d like you to answer mine,”

“Yeah,” Ned nodded. “Why are you looking for Peter?”

“Who is that girl?” MJ asked.

“I’m looking for Peter because of his connection to this girl,” Tony said. “And that’s all you get to know,”

“Is she dangerous?”

“Debatable,” Tony replied. “Thank you for your time. You’re free to go back to whatever you were doing,”

MJ narrowed her eyes but stayed silent. “Okay,” she finally said after a long period of silence. “Let’s go, Ned,”

The two walked out of the office and back towards the room where they’d been practicing for Decathlon.

“Did you meet her?” MJ asked. 

“Who?” Ned replied, confused.

“The girl, duh,” MJ replied.

“No,” Ned said. “I wish, though. She looks cool,”

“Her name’s Wanda,” MJ said. “And I think I know why Stark’s looking for her,”

Ned stopped and stared at her. “How’d you know her name? Did you meet her?”

“Yeah, I did. Keep up,” MJ replied and kept walking, causing Ned to jog to catch up to her. “Do you want to hear my theory or not?”

“Of course I do!” Ned exclaimed. “Is she a spy? Is she Stark’s secret child?” Ned gasped. “Is she an alien?”

“No. I think she’s from Sokovia,” MJ started. “And I’m pretty sure I saw her on the news fighting with the Avengers,”

“She looked a little young,” Ned replied. “And why would she be fighting with the Avengers?”

“Easy,” MJ said. “She has powers. That’s why they’re looking for her,”

“Woah,” Ned’s jaw dropped. “She has powers? That’s so cool!”

MJ stopped walking and turned to Ned. “We do not utter a word of this to anyone, okay?”

“Yeah, uh, of course!” Ned squeaked. “What about Flash?”

“No,” MJ said. “I don’t quite trust him yet,”

“That’s fair, I guess,” Ned sighed. “But what do we do?”

“We wait,” MJ said. 

“For what?”

“An opportunity,” 

Ned furrowed his eyebrows. “For what?”

“You’ll see,” MJ grinned, opening the door.

\----

“You can make the rest of the trip on your own, right?” Peter asked.

“For the thousandth time, yes,” Wanda sighed. “I will be fine. You can go back to Queens and get your suit and patrol.”

“Okay,” Peter nodded. “Don’t do anything stupid,”

“I should be telling you that,” Wanda teased. “Because I recall that you got, what was it, ‘lightly stabbed’ yesterday?”

Peter blushed slightly. “I’ll be careful,”

“You better,” Wanda jokingly scolded him. “I’ll see you later tonight.”

“Yeah,” Peter smiled. “And if I can I’ll bring some stuff back that’ll help me fix the coffee pot.”

Peter walked back towards Queens, waving before he turned around completely. Wanda sighed as she watched him go. She stood there for a minute, collecting her thoughts. For the first time in days, she felt alone. She knew there was no point in trying to convince Peter not to patrol because she knew it was the only thing he could really look forward to. 

She was at the warehouse minutes later, or at least that’s how long it felt. She couldn’t remember how she’d gotten there either. It was a blur; the last thing she could remember was Peter waving goodbye on the bridge.

Wanda sighed as she laid down on her blanket. It had been a very long day and she was exhausted. She was certain they’d almost been caught multiple times and the talk with Sam didn’t exactly calm her anxiety. In fact, it made it way worse.

Knowing that Clint was headed to New York worried her. She never wanted him to leave his family and she didn’t want him to know she was gone. Since Sokovia, he’d been the only one who hadn’t been scared of her. Clint was like a father to Wanda for a little while, but he had to go back to his family eventually. But now he was coming back to New York, meaning he was going to help in the search. And you can only run from two assassins, a billionaire, a boomer, two war veterans, and a doctor for so long. Wanda just hoped her time wasn’t running out. 

Wanda wasn’t going back, she’d decided that weeks ago, when she left. So she just had to keep a low profile for a few days. And Peter had to as well. Which probably meant staying in the warehouse until Peter usually patrolled. It sounded boring, but maybe she could catch up on some sleep that way. If her mind let her sleep, that is.

\----

“Why didn’t you call me right away?” Clint asked angrily. “You know, if I were here maybe we’d have already found her.”

“We, uh,” Steve started. “We thought we could find her before you were supposed to come back.”

“Yet here I am,” Clint threw his arms in the air. “And she’s not here.”

“Look, Clint, I know you’re mad but -”

Clint cut him off. “Oh, I’m far beyond mad, Steven. I am furious!” Clint yelled. “You let a sixteen-year-old girl out of your sight and waited weeks to call me!”

“And that’s on us,” Natasha said. “But right now we can’t be fighting. Not when she’s out there somewhere,”

“Right,” Clint replied, crossing his arms. “Where have you found her before? Any places she’s shown up multiple times?”

“She’s with another kid, his name’s Peter,” Natasha replied. “And they’ve been seen in Queens and Manhattan a lot.”

“Those are pretty far away,” Clint said. “And they walk everywhere?”

“Well, a cab driver claims he drove them around,” Steve said.

“Claims?” Clint asked. “What do you mean, claims?”

“Wanda’s been altering people’s memories,” Natasha started. “So it’s hard to figure out what’s really real,”

Clint sighed. “Just tell me everything you know, real and fake. She can’t be that hard to find, she’s a sixteen-year-old girl who’s not even from this country.”

Steve crossed his arms. “You’d be surprised,”

\----

Peter smiled to himself as he swung away from the webbed-up muggers. The two had clearly not known what they were doing, but they refused to walk away, so Peter had to web them up and make sure the cops were on their way. He wasn’t going to let them keep terrorizing people on the street, it was wrong.

It had been a pretty good patrol so far; only a few muggings and cats stuck in trees. Overall, Peter had been enjoying himself. He’d taken a few selfies with fans (that always made him feel better) and a few people had yelled at him from the street that they loved him. It made him smile knowing that people appreciated the work he was doing.

Peter turned his head, hearing a distant gunshot. He quickly changed his course of direction and headed towards the noise. It took him a few minutes, but he came upon a bank-robbing in progress. Normally, he’d just go straight in through the main entrance, but there were cops swarming the place. So instead, he went to the back of the building, looking for a second entrance.

He ended up finding one on the roof and dropped in quietly. He took a quick glance around before jumping up and crawling on the ceiling. He made his way towards voices that he assumed were the robbers. After a few minutes, he came across a group of people in masks, arguing by the vault.

“I can’t believe you were stupid enough to trip the alarm, you dumbass!” One of them, who Peter decided to nickname asshole, said. 

“Sorry, but you never told us where the alarms were!” Another guy, who Peter nicknamed Trip, replied. “But we just have to find another way out, right?”

“It’s not that easy,” Asshole replied. “But you better find something. And fast,”

The four men split up, causing Peter to grin. It was so much simpler when they split up because it was easier to take them all down.

“It’s go time,” He whispered, chasing after Trip.

“What the -” Trip said as Peter dropped onto his shoulders. 

Before he could speak again or call for help, Peter webbed his mouth up. Then, he jumped off of him and hit him into a wall, webbing him up quickly. He left him there and searched for the three other men.

The good news was that he found the three men quickly. But the bad news was they were all together and they all had guns. 

“It’s the Spider-Bitch,” One of them said. Peter decided to call him bitchass (it seemed fitting).

“Actually, it’s Spider-Man,” Peter said. “With a hyphen.”

“Whatever,” Asshole muttered, reaching for his gun.

Peter moved quickly and webbed the guy's gun, throwing it against the wall, effectively breaking it. The other two pulled their guns out and started shooting, not even bothering to aim. Most of their shots missed him by a mile, but some came dangerously close to hitting him. He eventually webbed the other two guys guns, but not before getting grazed with a bullet. God, MJ was gonna kill him if he ruined the suit after one day.

“That was easy,” Peter muttered, webbing the last guy up. “Next time, don’t shoot. Makes it easier for both of us,”

“Go to hell,” Asshole muttered. Peter rolled his eyes and webbed the guys mouth shut.

He then made his way towards the front of the building and walked out.

“Spider-Man,” A cop in front of him said. 

“They’re all webbed up,” Peter replied. 

“Thanks,” Another cop replied, smiling. “I’m Cameron King.”

“It was nice meeting you,” Peter said. “But I really do have to get going,”

“Spider-Man, you’re hurt. At least let us bandage you up,” Cameron said.

“No, sir, sorry,” Peter replied. “But I’ll catch you around,”

Peter grinned and waved as he swung away. He made a few trips down random streets just to make sure no one was following him. Then, he made his way back towards the warehouse. Hopefully, Wanda wouldn’t yell at him for getting shot. Well, kind of getting shot. It was just a graze, after all.

\----

“You got shot!?” Wanda yelled. “My God are you an idiot!”

“It’s just a graze,” Peter replied. “I just need like one bandage. Then I’ll be fine,”

Wanda rolled her eyes. “Fine. But I’m not letting it go this easy next time,”

“Who said there’d be a next time?” Peter grinned. 

“Well, if there’s not that’s good,” Wanda grabbed a bandage out of Peter’s bag. “But I know there will be. You could probably get hurt tying your shoes,”

“No,” Peter scoffed. “I’ve never done that,”

“Not saying it can’t happen,” Wanda replied, wrapping the bandage over Peter’s arm. 

“It’s probably physically impossible,” 

“Yeah, but you’re like super flexible,”

“So?”

“I don’t know,” Wanda shrugged. “I just feel like it’s something you’d do,”

“I guess,” Peter moved his arm around with the bandage on. “Thanks, Wanda. This is great,”

“Yeah, yeah,” Wanda replied. “Hey, actually, we need to talk,”

“Okay,” Peter replied. “What about?”

“Don’t get mad,”

“I won’t,” Peter smiled. “It can’t be that bad,”

“Do you know Sam Wilson?”

“The Falcon?” Peter grinned. “I wish. Dude, he’s like super cool!”

“He talked to me today,” Wanda started. “And he told me Clint is now joining the search. Which means this is gonna get so much harder,”

“Okay,”

“You’re okay with this?” Wanda asked, confused. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Peter replied. “I mean, I don’t care who’s chasing us. They won’t catch us,”

Wanda grinned. “You’re getting cocky,”

Peter shrugged. “Well, one of us has to,”

Wanda rolled her eyes. “Whatever,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain: you have to update your 3 WIPs  
> also my brain: ooh but what if they were in college and went on a winter vacation, you know, like smosh winter games  
> also also my brain: memorize the pokerap (this one did NOT go well. I cried).  
> anyway, this chapter is up now  
> I was gonna post it yesterday but i forgot (sorry)  
> also, almost 2000 hits already? Damn. this is probably my fastest-growing story so thank you! I'm glad y'all are enjoying it!  
> anyway I hope y'all are having a great day :)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining in New York and Peter's bored, Tony meets with Spider-Man, and Natasha does a little spying.

“Good morning world!” Peter exclaimed, walking around the warehouse. “It is a beautiful day in New York!”

“It’s raining. And I was sleeping wonderfully before you woke me up,” Wanda said, glaring at him. “Why did you wake me up?”

Peter shrugged. “I dunno. I was bored,”

“Then go somewhere?” Wanda suggested. “You didn’t have to wake me up. At all.”

“I wanted to,” Peter looked out the broken window. “And besides, it’s too cold to go anywhere.”

“Ugh,” Wanda groaned, lying back down. “What are we supposed to do all day?”

“Watch the rain,” Peter shrugged. “Ooh! We could play games!”

“Games?”

“Well, we could play cards,” Peter said, opening his backpack. “Have you ever played Uno?”

“Uno?” Wanda asked. “Isn’t that Spanish?”

“Well, yes,” Peter replied, sitting down in front of her. “But it’s also a card game.”

“Okay?”

“You’ll love it. Trust me,” Peter grinned. “Okay, so it’s a game based on color and numbers,”

The two spent the next few hours playing Uno. Wanda proved to be very, very good at the game despite having never played it before. Peter pouted and claimed she was cheating. She just laughed and said she was lucky (Peter was still upset though).

“Boom!” Wanda yelled, placing down her last card. “I win!”

“Dammit!” Peter exclaimed, throwing his cards down. “Why are you so good at this?”

Wanda shrugged. “Luck.”

“I swear this isn’t fair,” Peter narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure you’re not cheating?”

“How does one even cheat at this game?” Wanda asked. 

“There are ways,” He started to shuffle the deck again. “But I won’t tell you because you’ll just use them,”

“Do you really think that lowly of me?”

“No,” Peter replied. “But I’m playing it safe.”

Wanda rolled her eyes. “Of course,” 

\----

“I doubt we’ll find them today,” Steve said. “It’s raining. And if they have shelter, they’ll probably stay there.”

“I know that,” Natasha replied. “Which is why we’re out. We need to be looking for possible places they could be staying in.”

“They won’t be at a homeless shelter,” Clint said. “Too obvious.”

“I’ll search the footage again,” Tony said, standing up. “I might’ve missed something,”

“You’ve already gone over everything twice, what’s the point of doing it again?” Steve asked. 

Tony shrugged. “Unless you have any other jobs for me I’m gonna go look at that footage,”

“You can go,” Natasha said. “Have fun,”

“I will,” 

Tony headed to the elevator and walked in, asking for his lab. He wasn’t really going to look at the footage (that’s what Friday was for), but he was actually going to pinpoint where they most likely were. He didn’t tell them that because then they’d be all over him about it, and he didn’t need that.

“Alright, Fri, scan that footage,” Tony said, walking into his lab. “And start pinpointing places they could be staying. And bring up Spider Mark 1,”

“Yes, boss,” Friday replied. “Yesterday you asked me to remind you to create an AI for the Spider,”

“Right,” Tony said, sitting in his chair. “Let’s see,”

He spent the next few hours working and perfecting an AI for the Spider Mark 1 suit. After his first run-in with Spider-Man, he’d decided the kid needed a better suit. What he was running around in wasn’t going to cut it. It was old, not very safe, and kind of smelled like dumpster water. It wasn’t safe, nonetheless for a kid. 

“Hm,” Tony said, looking down at the suit. “Friday, run diagnostics on this. Make sure it’s fully operational,”

“Sure, boss,” Friday replied. “All done. The suit seems to be fully operational with no bugs,”

“Perfect,” Tony grinned. “Any progress on pinpointing locations?”

“Yes,” Friday replied, bring up a hologram of a map. “I have narrowed it down to near the river in Manhattan. That seems to be where the most appearances occur and Times Square is close enough for a walk,”

“Send that up to everyone else,” Tony said. 

“They want you up there, boss,”

“Tell them I’m busy,” Tony picked up the Spider-Man suit. “And notify me when Spider-Man appears tonight.”

“Yes, sir,”

\----

“Busy? What the hell is he busy with?” Clint asked.

“I’m afraid that’s classified, Mr. Barton,” Friday replied. “However he does appear to be planning on leaving the building to meet Spider-Man later tonight,”

“Spider-Man?” Clint asked. “My kids love that guy. Say he’s a hero,”

“He gave us info on Wanda last week,” Natasha said, leaning back in her chair. “I wonder if he has more.”

“Why would Tony hide that from us?” Steve asked. 

“He’s hidden things from us before,” Clint replied. “Didn’t he hide a lead from you once already?”

“Yeah, he did,” Steve said. “Are we gonna follow Tony to this meeting?”

“I will,” Natasha said. “And I’ll head down to Queens early. I’m assuming Tony’s gonna take his suit.”

“Won’t he get mad if you tail him?”

“Please, like he’ll even notice,” Natasha smiled. “And it will give me the chance to visit the police department and ask about any news.”

“Right,” Clint replied. “Do you want me and Steve to look into the places Friday sent us?”

Natasha nodded. “Just try not to tip them off. You were great at doing that when we were in Shield.”

“Was not!” Clint exclaimed. “I was a great spy!”

“Yeah, maybe like, twenty years before I got there,”

“I’m not that old!”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Natasha grinned. “Let’s go downtown, shall we?”

“This isn’t over!” 

\----

“The rains clearing,” Peter said as he looked out of the hole in the roof.

“And?” Wanda asked. “Are you planning on patrolling?’

“Yeah,” Peter replied. “Unless you think I shouldn’t,”

“I’m not gonna stop you,” Wanda said, sitting up. “But you better be careful,”

“I will!” Peter raised his hands in defense.

“That means no gunshot wounds OR stab wounds,” 

“What about both?” Peter joked and Wanda glared at him. “Okay, okay, I won’t get shot or stabbed,”

“Good,” Wanda said. “Have fun!”

“I will!” Peter yelled as he climbed out of the warehouse. 

He pulled out his web-shooters and tugged his mask on. He started to make his way towards Queens, stopping for a few pictures along the way (he wasn’t going to tell anyone no, that was just plain rude).

“Hello, Queens,” Peter mumbled as he approached Queens. “Let’s see what’s going on tonight,”

“Mr. Spider-Man,” A voice from behind him said.

Peter turned around quickly, aiming his web-shooters towards the voice. “Oh, Mr. Stark. Hello!” He replied, putting his arm down. “What’s up?”

“Your suit,” Tony started. “It’s trash,”

“Excuse me?” Peter furrowed his eyebrows. “I will have you know I worked very hard on this.”

“Yeah, but it’s not Stark tech,”

“So what if it’s not?” Peter crossed his arms. “I like my suit.”

“Yeah?” Tony smirked. “Well, I’ve got something better. Friday, have a suit bring over Spider Mark 1.”

“Wait,” Peter paused. “Did you make me a new suit?”

“Maybe,” Tony said as an Iron Man suit landed next to them, holding a box. “Thank you, Fri.”

The suit flew off and Peter watched in awe. He’d never realized Iron Man had an AI or that he could call a suit wherever and whenever. It was pretty amazing.

“Here you go, kid,” Tony said, handing Peter the box.

Peter took the box and pressed the button on the side, causing it to open. It revealed a few compartments, most notably the one in the middle that held a red and blue suit.

“Woah,” He mumbled as he lifted the suit up. “This is incredible, Mr. Stark!”

“It’s just Tony, kid,” Tony replied. “And it’s nothing. I just couldn’t have you running around in that onesie with no protection. Wasn’t good on my conscience.”

Peter grinned. “Thank you,” He folded the suit back up. “I’ll be sure to keep it safe,”

“Just swing by the compound if it ever breaks,” Tony replied. “Adios, Spider-Man,”

“Bye Mr. Stark!” Peter said, waving as Tony flew off, an empty suit next to him. 

He looked down at the suit in his hands, grinning. 

“That was crazy!” He exclaimed. “God, I can’t wait to try this on!”

\----

“So, what was Tony meeting with Spider-Man for?” Clint asked as Natasha walked into the kitchen.

“Tony gave him a suit,” Natasha replied, opening the fridge. “Did you guys get pizza without me? Again?”

“Hey, we were hungry!” Clint exclaimed. “Wait, a suit?”

“Yeah,” She took a piece of pizza out of the fridge. “I’m sure it has all the latest Stark tech too,”

“Why would he give him a suit?”

“Spider-Man sounds like a kid,” Natasha replied. “He probably did it to make sure the kid was safe,”

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. “Spider-Man’s a kid?”

“Yeah. At least he really sounds like it. Can’t be older than 16,” 

“Damn,” Steve mumbled. “And he’s out there saving people,”

“Well, someone’s gotta look out for the little guy, I suppose,” Clint said. “Let’s just hope it doesn’t get him killed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late chapter but it's out now  
> chapters will probably get a little more sporadic because I'm working on a new fic rn and it's taking a lot of planning (by that I mean more than 3 sentences. It's like 25 sentences of planning.)  
> I do plan on trying to get a chapter out every week   
> anyway, did you know that you can hallucinate things if you don't sleep enough? i didn't but I learned that recently when I tripped over a nonexistent laundry basket in my hallway. also, don't be like me and get more than 4 hours of sleep a night.   
> i hope y'all are having a great day and I'll try to be back next week with another chapter. Adios!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Peter get lunch, run from the Avengers, and run into an Avenger. All in the matter of what is probably an hour.

“Thank God we can go outside today,” Peter said, grinning. “I could not last another day trapped inside.”

“I honestly wonder how you’ve made it this long in life,” Wanda replied. 

“I’m taking that as a compliment,” Peter grinned. “So, what do you want for lunch? I know a great burger place around here. Ooh! And a good sushi place!”

“I do not think I have ever had sushi,”

“Sushi it is!” Peter grabbed Wanda’s hand and started to run. 

Wanda rolled her eyes but let him drag her to the sushi place he had been talking about. She’d learned by now that this was just something he did. 

“And we’re here!” Peter exclaimed, stopping in front of a storefront. “And we can get takeout to avoid being here for too long.”

Wanda nodded and followed Peter into the restaurant. They walked up to the sushi counter and Peter started to order. She ended up letting him order for her because she had no idea what most of the listed sushis were. They waited for around ten minutes before their order was ready and they walked out of the restaurant.

They walked for a while and ate their lunch as they did. The two eventually threw away the boxes at a park.

“Have you ever played soccer?” Peter asked. “Or is it called football where you come from?”

“Pietro loved it,” Wanda replied. “But I never really understood it. It was not my thing,”

“Understandable. I find sports mostly stupid,” He replied. “But they are entertaining when you have no idea what’s going on.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, if you don’t know the rules it’s basically just a group of people in colors chasing an object,” 

Wanda laughed. “I guess you’re right,”

“I’m always right,” Peter grinned. “Except when I’m wrong. Then MJ’s right,”

Wanda laughed harder. 

“What do you wanna do next?” Peter asked. “We could go somewhere, do something, uh, or like something else.”

Wanda rolled her eyes. “Let’s just take a walk.”

\----

“I’m bored,” Clint said for around the fifth time that hour. 

“Shut up,” Natasha replied. “You’re always bored.”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Guys, I think I see them,” Steve said, chiming in on the coms. “They just left the park, headed south,”

“Roger that,” Clint said, laughing at his own joke. “We’re on your six,”

The three followed behind where Steve had spotted the teens, staying far enough away to not arouse suspicion. They watched as the two turned into an alley.

“And they’re cornered,” Clint said. “This is gonna be so easy,”

They turned into the alley, only to see the two at the top of the fire escape.

“Oh come on,” Clint groaned. 

“Start climbing, Barton,” Natasha said, jogging up to the fire escape. 

Once they got to the top, they spotted the two teens jumping from building to building, Wanda using her magic to keep them alive.

“Fucking kids,” Steve mumbled.

“Language!” Clint grinned. “God I wish I had my arrows.”

The three chased after the teens, getting progressively closer.

“Is he... Singing?” Steve asked as they got within earshot.

“Are you singing?” Wanda hissed. “Why are you singing?”

“Because it’s fun, duh!” Peter grinned. “And the song fits what we’re doing. I promise,”

“Whatever,” Wanda rolled her eyes. “Just don’t get us caught.”

Peter grinned. “Gotta keep one jump, ahead of the breadline, one swing ahead of the sword. I steal only what I can’t afford,” He landed on a building. “And that’s everything. One jump ahead of the lawmen. That’s all, and that’s no joke!” Peter dodged a knife that Natasha threw (she didn’t aim it at anything vital). “These guys don’t appreciate I’m broke,”

“I mean, he’s singing Aladdin which means he’s got style,” Clint said. “And I gotta respect that,”

“Clint stop talking, more running,” Steve said. “Jesus, why are they so fast?”

“Because you’re an old man!” Peter yelled and Wanda laughed.

“I hate kids,” Steve mumbled.

“Oh, it’s sad Aladdin’s hit the bottom. He’s become a one-man rise in crime,” Peter sang, changing his voice as if he was playing a different character. “I’d blame parents ‘cept he hasn’t got ‘em,” He changed his voice again. “Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, tell you all about it when I got the time!”

He leaped from the building to the ground. Wanda followed although she used her magic for a softer landing. The two sprinted down the streets, narrowly avoiding hitting anyone.

“One jump ahead of the slowpokes, one skip ahead of my doom! Next time, gonna use a nom de plume,” Peter sang softly. “One jump ahead of the hitmen, one hit ahead of the flock. I think I’ll take this one around the block.”

“Stop thief!” Clint yelled, playing along. “Vandal!”

“Abu!”

“Scandal!” Steve hit Clint.

“Let’s not be too hasty!” Peter grinned, changing his voice. “Still I think he’s rather tasty!” Wanda snorted. “Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat, otherwise we’d get along!”

“Wrong!” Steve hit Clint again. “What? My kids love Aladdin,”

“One jump ahead of the hoofbeats, one hop ahead of the hump! One trick ahead of disaster, they’re quick, but I’m much faster! Here goes, better throw my hand in, wish me happy landing, all I gotta do is jump!”

After he finished the song, Peter grabbed Wanda’s arm and made a sharp turn down an alleyway. Wanda furrowed her eyebrows, knowing the three were close behind, but Peter seemed to know what he was doing. He quickly led her up the fire escape before climbing into an open window and through the curtain inside of it. Well, now she could add breaking and entering to her list of felonies in America.

“Where the hell did they go?” Natasha said, crossing her arms. “They were just here,”

“They disappeared,” Steve said. “Can Wanda turn people invisible?”

“No, she can’t,” Clint replied. “Otherwise I’m sure she’d have used it before,”

Natasha looked at the fire escape. “Higher vantage point,” She mumbled, grabbing onto the fire escape and climbing.

Steve opened his mouth to say something but Clint cut him off. “Just go with it. This is totally normal,” Natasha jumped down from the fire escape. “That’s not normal.”

“Search the surrounding areas. They can’t be too far,” Natasha replied. “Let’s go,”

Wanda let out a sigh as soon as they were out of sight. “Peter! Where the hell are we?” Wanda hissed. “Who’s house is this?”

“Oh, it’s my old apartment,” Peter replied. “No one lives here right now though, so we’re good.”

“Won’t they realize where we are soon?” Wanda asked. “If we’re in your old apartment they’ll know that’s where we went.”

“We just have to wait until they’re out of sight,” Peter replied. “And if anyone comes in I know some good hiding places.”

“Right,” Wanda rolled her eyes slightly. “Are you gonna pick anything up while we’re here?”

“There’s nothing to pick up. Almost everything is gone,” Peter sighed.

“You didn’t hide anything anywhere?” Wanda asked. “Really?”

He shrugged. “Well, I never really had anything to hide,” 

“You are boring,”

“I am not boring!” Peter exclaimed. “Wait…” He got up and made his way to the bedroom door.

“What?” Wanda replied, following him.

Peter held his hand up. “Shh.” 

Wanda understood and followed him as he crept through the apartment. They made their way towards the kitchen and spotted a man sitting on the couch in front of the TV.

“Hello,” The man said, turning around. 

“Dammit Sam,” Wanda sighed. “Why are you here?”

“This is Sam?” Peter asked, eyes widening. “That’s so cool! Man, I love the Falcon!”

“Peter, stop fanboying,” Wanda said.

“But -”

“ _ Peter _ ,” Wanda cut him off and he went silent. “Sam why are you here?”

“I knew you’d show up once I heard they’d caught your tail,” Sam replied. “I brought burgers.”

“Ooh!” Peter exclaimed, reaching for the bag.

Sam pulled it away. “Be patient, Parker,” Sam turned to Wanda. “They’re gonna bring me in soon.”

“Bring you in?” Peter asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “Did you do something illegal?”

“No, I mean on the hunt,” Sam replied. “I heard them talking about it.”

“So you’re gonna have to tell them you’ve talked to me,”

“Yes,” Sam replied. “Natasha would know if I’m lying. I’m sorry, Wanda.”

“It’s okay, Sam,” Wanda replied, sitting on the couch next to him. “You could say you didn’t know I had run away.”

“If Natasha catches me lying I’m throwing you completely under the bus,” He replied. “She is scary.”

“She’s not scary,” Sam and Peter looked at her. “She’s secretly a huge softie.”

“Tell that to the guy who pissed his pants as she interrogated him,” Sam mumbled.

“She’s scary, Wanda,” Peter said. “I’ve never really met her but she could kill me in five seconds and I’d say thank you.”

“Peter, that does not make any sense, you’d be dead,”

“It’s just a saying,” 

“Well, it doesn’t make any sense,” Wanda sighed. “Americans are weird.”

“Can we have the burgers now?” Peter asked, pointing his puppy eyes towards Sam.

“Jesus kid,” Sam said, handing Peter the bag. “You could get anyone to do anything with that face.”

“Oh, he knows that,” Wanda laughed. “It is a very useful skill.”

\----

Peter sighed as he swung towards the commotion in Times Square. He’d seen on the news as he swung along Queens that robots were attacking and the Avengers had yet to arrive. He knew the Avengers would probably be there soon, but he couldn’t let the citizens get harmed.

“They weren't kidding about the robots,” Peter mumbled as he swung into Times Square. “There’s a shit ton of them.”

He grinned as he swung right into one of them, knocking it’s head clean off. He landed on the ground and scanned around him. The Avengers had to be close by now and he ultimately decided to start taking care of the robots and that once they got there Peter could then clear civilians out of the way.

“Hey guys,” Peter said, waving at the robots. “Are you looking for something?” One of the robots shot lasers at Peter’s feet. “Whoa! Not friendly!”

Peter webbed one of the robots and swung it around, knocking other robots down. He then pulled the webbed robot towards him and punched it’s head, breaking it. He continued to beat down on the robots until the Avengers arrived.

“Hey, Underoos,” Tony said through Peter’s suit, scaring the boy slightly. “I see you’ve already gotten started.

“Well Mr. Stark I couldn’t let them terrorize the city,” Peter replied. “I’ll start clearing civilians.”

“Alright,” 

Peter made his way towards any stray citizens that hadn’t been able to evacuate yet and led them towards safety.

“Spidey!” He heard a voice yell. “Watch out behind you!”

Peter’s spidey-sense went off and he turned around to see a few robots running towards him. “Well, shit,” He mumbled, noticing he was almost out of web fluid. “Again? I just replaced this.”

He ran towards the robots and jumped, landing on one of them. He another one and it slammed against the ground.

Peter groaned as his spidey-sense went off. “What?” He looked around, trying to find the cause.

“Underoos!” Tony yelled through the coms.

“Huh?” He turned around to see a laser head straight towards him. “Dammit!” He yelled as he leaped out of the way. 

The beam kept following him as he ran around, trying to figure out how to take it down.

“Fuck!” Peter exclaimed as he tried to web it, only to realize he was now completely out of web fluid. “A little help here?”

“I got you, kid,” Sam said, kicking the robot out of the air. “You good there, Spidey?”

“Just got a little hit,” Peter replied, wheezing slightly. “I’ll be fine though.”

“Underoos, stay down,” Tony said. 

“Not a chance,” Peter replied, knocking down another robot.

Thirty minutes later, the last of the robots were taken out and Peter grinned, knowing he could leave now.

“Not so fast, Spidey,” Clint said as the Avengers walked up to Peter. 

“Kid, you’re hurt. Some back to the compound with us,” Sam said. 

“I can’t, uh, I gotta, uhm… Feed my turtle!” Peter exclaimed, running off.

“Dammit, kid!” Tony exclaimed, chasing after him. 

Peter groaned as he looked up to see Mr. Stark following him. He didn’t have any web fluid left which made this way more complicated. 

He ran down the street and ducked into alleys as he did, hoping to lose the man. Eventually, the Iron Man suit flew off towards the Compound and Peter let out a sigh of relief. Now all that was left to do was figure out how to get back to the warehouse efficiently and without and web fluid.

\----

“Peter!” Wanda exclaimed as he dropped through the roof. 

“Hey, Wanda,” Peter replied, collapsing onto the floor and ripping off his mask. “I fought some robots.”

“I saw,” Wanda replied. “Take your suit off. I need to see how bad it is,” 

Peter groaned but complied and took his suit off. “It’s just a scratch.”

“You and I have very different definitions of just a scratch,” Wanda replied, examining Peter’s chest. “This is not just a scratch.”

“Am I gonna live?”

“Long enough for me to kill you, yes,” Wanda replied. “But after that, I don’t know.”

“I’m sorry, but the Avengers weren’t there and I kind of had to help otherwise more of the city would be damaged.”

Wanda sighed. “I guess I can’t argue with that. But next time be more careful.”

Wanda carefully patched Peter’s chest up and handed him a shirt.

“Huh,” Someone from outside the warehouse said. “I suppose it makes sense that Peter’s Spider-Man,” The man walked away, sighing. “Let’s just hope Tony doesn’t ask where I’ve been. Otherwise, we have a real issue on our hands,” Sam sighed and took one look at the warehouse. “Let’s hope that this place isn’t on their list. That would be real trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got the One Jump Ahead idea from My_Shippiing_Senses_Are_Tingling and I couldn't fit into the last chapter but I knew I had to include it because it's totally something Peter would do  
> thank you guys so much for 3000 hits and 200 kudos. I never actually expected this story to get this popular.  
> i love hearing your guy's feedback and ideas as well so if you wanna comment something go ahead I love reading them.  
> And I just published a new story (I am out of control with my WIPs rn it's bad) and it's a band AU so if you're interested y'all can go check it out, it's called Juke Box Heroes.  
> I hope you guys are doing well! Stay safe!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint sees a familiar face (two of them, actually), and Peter rambles. Like, he rambles a lot. It's kind of an issue.

“Sam,” Steve said, walking up to him. “We need you in the conference room.”

Sam looked up from his book. “I’ll be there in a minute,” 

Steve walked off and Sam sighed, putting his book down. He now had two secrets, maybe even three to keep from the rest of the team. He could lie to Tony or Steve without consequence, but lying to Natasha and Clint was another story. They were spies for a long time and they always knew when someone was lying. Sam’s only hope was to believe that he was telling the truth, even if he wasn’t. He was 90% sure it wouldn’t work, but he had to at least try. 

“Wilson,” Tony said as Sam walked into the room. “I bet you’re wondering why you’re here.”

“Yeah, a little,” Sam replied, sitting next to Steve. “Do we have a mission? Another Hydra base?”

“Not exactly,” Steve replied. “Wanda’s missing,”

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. “Missing? I just saw her yesterday.”

Clint’s head shot up. “You saw her? Where?”

“Ran into her in Queens,” Sam replied. “Didn’t know she was missing.”

“I told you we should have told him!” Steve said, glaring at Tony.

Tony raised his hands defensively. “Well, I didn’t know he’d run into her!”

“Tell us everything,” Clint said. “And don’t you dare leave anything out.”

\----

Wanda groaned as she sat up from her makeshift bed. She yawned and stretched before looking around the warehouse. Peter was still passed out in his bed, snoring. She chuckled at how loud his snoring was for such a tiny kid. He didn’t snore very often, only when he was really tired or hurt. 

“Urgh,” Peter groaned, sitting up. “Mornin’.”

“Good morning,” Wanda replied. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m doing swell,” Peter replied sarcastically. “My chest hurts.”

“That’s expected,” Wanda replied, standing up. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Do we have any cereal?” Peter asked. “I thought we still had some Chex but I might have finished it. I don’t remember.”

“Yeah, we’re out,” She replied, looking over the food stash. “Actually, we’re pretty much out of everything.”

“Well, shit,” He sighed. “Do we have to go shopping?”

“Yep,” Wanda replied. “We’ll go to the gym to shower first and then we can go to the store.”

Peter groaned as he stood up. “Yeah, okay. Just give me a minute.”

Wanda rolled her eyes. “You don’t have a minute. Let’s go.

Peter sighed. “Yeah, okay.”

\----

“Clint, where are you going?” Sam asked as Clint walked towards the Compound’s front door.

“Shopping,” Clint replied. “We’re out of cereal.”

“Again?” Sam asked. “I thought we just bought some.”

“Well, it’s gone now,” Clint replied. “And I’m getting some other things for myself.”

“Like what?”

“There’s this one grocery store in Manhattan that sells amazing cakes so I’m getting one for myself,” Clint replied. “Because I deserve it.”

“Okay,”

Clint walked out of the building and into the garage, taking one of the many cars they had there. He took one of the less expensive ones, not wanting to draw any attention to himself. He liked being recognized in public, but right now, he just wanted his goddamn cereal and cake. It took him around 45 minutes to get to Manhattan for the Compound (he cursed a few people out for bad driving on the highway. They weren't very happy with him).

Clint groaned as he got out of the car, his arm still sore from the battle with the robots the day before. He put his sunglasses and hat on and walked into the store, hoping to look inconspicuous (like there was nothing suspicious about wearing sunglasses indoors).

He walked towards the cake counter and bought a cake, putting it in the shopping cart that he’d grabbed as he walked in. He thanked the guy behind the counter and set off towards the cereal aisle. Last night, Tony had apparently eaten around 5 bowls of cereal and finished it off, which led to Clint being mad the next morning when there was none left. Tony refused to apologize so Clint had hid in the vents and annoyed Tony for a few hours. Not his proudest moment (his actual proudest moment was scaring Tony in the vents when they’d all lived in the tower. Tony called a ghostbuster or whatever they’re called to get rid of the ghost. It didn’t go well).

“Cereal,” Clint mumbled, turned down an aisle. “Should I get Lucky Charms or Reese’s Puffs?”

“Hey!” A kid from down the aisle exclaimed, scaring Clint. “Give that back!”

Clint turned his head. “Give what back?” A man grumbled, glaring at the kid.

“My wallet!” The kid exclaimed. “I know you just took it!”

“I didn’t take squat, kid,” The man grumbled, trying to walk away.

“It’s literally in your hand!”

“Give the kid the wallet back,” Clint said, walking over. 

“What are you gonna do about it?” The man asked, stepping towards Clint. 

“Well,” Clint took his sunglasses off. “Why don’t you tell me why you should keep the wallet?”

The man stayed silent, his jaw dropping. “You’re… You’re the Hawkeye!”

“Yep, sure am,” Clint replied, smirking.

“What’s taking you so…” A girl said, walking towards the kid. “Oh.”

“I’ll repeat this once more: give the kid his wallet back,” Clint said, crossing his arms. “Now.”

“Yeah, okay,” The man gulped, tossing the wallet back to the kid. He took off towards the store’s exit.

“Uh, thanks Mr. Hawkeye,” The kid said, grinning. 

Clint stared at the kid, narrowing his eyes. He looked very familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it.

“Yeah, no problem kid,” Clint replied, putting his sunglasses back on. “Be more careful, okay?”

“Uh, yeah… Of course!” The kid exclaimed.

“ _ Peter _ ,” the girl hissed.

Clint furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the girl. “Do I know you guys?”

“No!” The girl exclaimed.

“Yes!” The boy, Peter, exclaimed.

“Dude!” The girl said, hitting Peter.

“Sorry, sir,” Peter replied. “You’re just an Avenger, which is way cool, by the way, and I panicked. We don’t actually know you, I don’t think. I mean, I think I’d remember if I knew an Avenger like you, Mr. Hawkeye! Sorry for the confusion,”

“Jesus kid, how did you say that all in one breath?” Clint asked. “Anyway, it’s cool, I don’t really care. Although I think I’d remember siblings like you.”

“...Siblings?” The girl asked, confused. “Oh no, we are not siblings.”

“Oh, my bad,” Clint replied. “You just act so much like siblings that I thought…” Peter laughed. “Sorry. Uh, where are you from? The accent seems familiar,”

“Queens,” Peter replied.

“He meant me, dumbass,” The girl replied, lightly hitting Peter on the arm. “I am from Serbia,”

“Ah, cool,” Clint said. “Anyway, I gotta get my cereal and go. I wish you the best, not-siblings!”

Peter laughed. “Yeah, of course, uh, you too, Mr. Hawkeye!”

“It’s Clint, kid,” Clint replied.

The two kids grabbed a box of Chex and walked away, leaving Clint in the cereal aisle. He didn’t end up deciding between Reese’s Puffs and Lucky Charms, so instead, he just bought both. As he walked up to the cash register, it dawned on him who the two kids were.

“Oh my god,” Clint mumbled. “I am so dumb,”

“Sir?” The cashier asked, confused.

“Oh, sorry,” Clint replied. “Just remembered something.”

_ Shit,  _ he internally cursed.  _ The whole team is going to have my head. _

\----

“I can’t believe he didn’t realize it was us!” Peter exclaimed, laughing. “I thought for sure he’d recognize us but he totally didn’t! That was really cool! Well, not really, but…”

Wanda laughed as Peter ranted. “Well, Clint is not known as the most observant person.”

“Clearly not! I mean, we were right in front of him and he just asked if we were siblings! I mean, siblings! We don’t look that alike, do we?” Peter rambled. “I mean I guess our hair is similar colors, but I’m much more tan than you! I mean, I guess if I didn’t spend as much time outside we’d probably be more similar, but still! It’s hilarious that he thought we were siblings!”

Wanda rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You ramble. Like, a lot.”

“Are you not listening?” Peter asked. “I mean, I only really do it when I’m nervous, or excited, or terrified…”

“I get the point,” Wanda replied. “It’s just a lot of words,”

“Well, that’s what speaking is,” Peter furrowed his eyebrows. “Lots of words.”

Wanda laughed. “You’re adorable when you’re confused.”

“I’m not adorable!” Peter squeaked. “I’m a man! I’m a manly man! It’s in my name!”

“Where does it say man in Peter?”

“Uh, my other name!”

“Parker?”

“No,” Peter lowered his voice. “You know, Spider-Man.”

“Oh, right,” Wanda grinned. “Yeah, but does that really count?”

“Yes it d -” Peter paused. “You’re messing with me! This isn’t fair!”

“Peter, it is fair,” Wanda laughed. “Maybe you should just be better.”

Peter crossed his arms and pouted. “I hate you.”

“Uh-huh,”

“You’re mean,”

“Is that all?”

“Yeah,” Peter paused. “I’m sorry I didn’t really mean it! You’re not really that mean and I don’t hate you! You’re just being annoying!”

“Right,” Wanda nodded. “Okay.”

“Can you say more than one word?” Peter asked. “Are you mad at me?”

Wanda laughed. “No Peter, I’m not mad. It’s just funny to watch you panic.”

“I hate you,” Peter replied. “I don’t really mean it, but I hate you.”

“Understood,” Wanda paused. “Want some Chex?” She offered the box towards Peter, who took it and hugged it close to his chest.

“Thank you,” He mumbled, opening the box. 

“Uh-huh,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no Sam did not tell them everything, he's not an idiot. He's a smart man with not great lying skills.  
> sorry this took so long my Chromebook isn't working so I had to write some of this on my phone and some on my desktop which I share with my brother  
> hopefully, it works again soon so i can get chapters out more regularly, but right now updating might be a little sporadic  
> i love Peter and Wanda's dynamic as not-siblings (as Clint put it) and I fully guarantee that they will be as chaotic as ever in the next chapter. probably.   
> I also love Peter as a dumbass who really doesn't know when to stop talking. it's fun to write. and i love Wanda as a little shit who messes with peter constantly.   
> if you have anything to say about this chapter, feel free to comment, I love reading every one of them. Because y'all are so nice and awesome and i thank you for reading!  
> stay safe and don't support racists! They! Aren't! Cool! Or! Interesting! They're! Just! Gross!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets the Black Widow (he freaks out a little) and somebody call 911! Shawty fire burning on the dance floor! (but actually there's a fire so please call 911).

“Woo-hoo!” Peter exclaimed as he swung through the streets of Queens. 

It had been a few days since the robot incident and he was feeling better than ever. Wanda had gone with him to get more web fluid (with a little help from Ned and MJ) and they hadn’t gotten the cops called on them this time. The key was to not act suspicious and act like you belong. At least, that’s what MJ and Wanda said and it seemed to work, so Peter figured it wasn’t bad advice.

“I love you Spider-Man!” A man yelled from the street below.

Peter grinned. “I love you too, random New York citizen!” He yelled back.

“Aw, sick!”

Peter swung onto a rooftop and looked over the city with a smile. He missed this.

It was freeing, really, to be able to release his emotions through Spider-Man. It was easy to let go of Peter Parker and become New York’s most beloved web-slinger (sure he was the only web-slinger, but people still loved him!). He loved the feeling of a hidden identity; he could be whoever he wanted to be when he wore the mask. The only thing that would make this all better was having Wanda patrolling with him. He knew she couldn’t do that because of the Avengers, which sucked.

“Spider-Man,” Peter turned around to see the Black Widow behind him.

“Uh,” Peter gulped. What did the Black Widow want with him? Was she gonna kill him? Did she know he was Peter Parker? “Hi, what’s, uh, what’s up Ms. Black Widow?”

The Black Widow laughed. “It’s just Natasha,”

“Okay Ms. Natasha,” Peter replied. “What do you need?”

“Peter Parker,”

“Uh, what?” Peter squeaked. “What, uh, about him?”

“What’s your connection to him?”

Shit. “Uh, connection? I’m not really sure what you mean,” 

“You both have similar movements,” Natasha replied. “What gives?”

“I think he went to my gym?” Peter said. “I mean, we might have been in the same fighting class. I don’t really make a point of learning names.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes. “A class?”

“You know, like boxing or something,” Peter replied nervously. “I mean, I went to a parkour class for a little bit so we might have bumped paths there.”

“Hm,”

“I’m sorry, but why are you looking for this Peter kid?” He asked. “Is he, like, a mutant or something?”

“No, just a person of interest in a case we’re working,”

“You guys work cases?” Peter asked. “Like, as in cop cases? Are you guys just glorified detectives?” He gasped. “Do you get badges? Code names? Oh my god, flamethrowers?”

“No, we aren’t glorified detectives, we don’t have code names, and there are no flamethrowers,” Natasha replied, sighing. “As for the badges, join us and you’ll see.”

“That sounds like a threat,”

“It’s not a threat,” She replied. “If you ever want actual training, from actual professionals, stop by the compound. I’m sure we could help.”

“Uh, uhm, thanks, Ms. Natasha!” Peter exclaimed as Nat walked off. “I’ll keep that in mind!”

Peter watched as Natasha disappeared into the crowds below. Well, she probably didn’t  _ really _ disappear but he lost track of her. Mostly because people were swarming under him and taking tons of pictures. With flash. And flash hurt his eyes, because, you know, super sense and everything.

“Spider-Man, do the pose!” Someone yelled.

Peter grinned.

\----

“Wait, what if you didn’t use your powers?” Peter asked. “I mean, if we get you some kind of mask and suit then bam, we’re partners in crime.”

“I thought you said we’d be saving people?” Wanda asked, confused.

“It’s an expression,” Peter replied. “It’s like just being partners in something. You know, like business partners or superhero partners or maybe siblings or like a married couple, I guess.”

“Huh,” Wanda said. “That’s interesting.”

“I guess?” Peter replied. “Anyway, what do you think?”

“About what?”

“About the vigilante thing!” Peter exclaimed.

“Shush!” Wanda hissed. “And maybe. I’m not sure I’d really want to.”

“Understandable,” Peter nodded. “But, if you ever do we should try and make you a suit.”

“What, like you old suit?” Wanda joked. “Because if so, no thanks.’

“Hey, I worked hard on that suit!”

She scoffed. “Not hard enough.”

“Whatever,” Peter rolled his eyes and continued walking.

The two were walking around Times Square, occasionally pickpocketing a person or two. Since they’d first met, Wanda had brought Peter from a terrible pickpocket to someone who could at least do it without suspicion. That didn’t really stop him from getting caught, but he was at least fast enough to get away (sometimes he cheated and used his powers to climb walls, but it’s not like anyone saw him). 

“Did you hear that?” Peter asked, stopping Wanda.

“Hear what?” Wanda replied. “You have super-hearing, remember? I can’t hear what you hear most of the time.”

“Right,” Peter nodded. “It sounded strange. C’mon!”

Peter started jogging towards the noise, Wanda close behind. She didn’t really like it when he took off with no explanation, but she’d grown used to it by now. It reminded her of a little bit of Pietro, who used to dash off with no explanation until he was done with whatever he was doing. She usually didn’t even understand his explanations because they were always rushed and missing pieces. She missed that about him, but Peter was almost the same way. If she didn’t know any better, she’d say they were twins in another universe. Or maybe that they were all triplets. That was the correct word, right? 

“Can you hear it now?” Peter asked, slowing to a walk.

Wanda paused, listening closely. “Yes, I can. What is that?”

“It’s a fire,” Peter exclaimed. “Come on! We gotta help them!”

Wanda nodded and the two sprinted towards the noise. They came upon an apartment building engulfed in flames and there were no firefighters in sight.

“I can hear the sirens,” Peter said. “But they might be too late. We have to go in.”

“We can’t just -” Wanda heard someone screaming. “You go to the top floors and I’ll go to the bottom ones.”

The two split up and rushed into the burning building. Peter sprinted up the stairs (he actually climbed the walls but that’s not really important) and looked for people. He found a woman and who was presumably her son unconscious on the ground and he grabbed them, carrying them out of the building. He then ran back upstairs in search of more people.

Meanwhile, on the bottom floor, Wanda was trying to free a teenager from under rubble that fell from above them.

“Okay, you’re going to be okay,” Wanda said, examining the debris. “What’s your name?”

“Miles,” He replied. “My name is Miles Morales.”

“Okay Miles, I need you to close your eyes,”

“Okay,” He replied. “My eyes are closed.”

“Good,” Wanda said, using her powers to create a path for him.

“You can open them now,” She said. “And walk towards me carefully.”

Miles opened his eyes and walked through the cleared rubble.

“Whoa, are you a superhero?” Miles asked. “Do you have powers?”

“You can’t tell anyone,” Wanda replied.

“Okay,” Miles replied. 

“Can you make it out on your own from here?” Wanda asked. “I have to find more people.”

Miles nodded and carefully walked towards the exit. Wanda watched him until she was sure he was safe and then ventured towards the back of the building, which was in terrible condition. Pieces of the ceiling were falling from above and Wanda had to be careful not to get hit. 

“Help!” Someone screamed from closeby. 

Wanda turned her head to see a woman trapped behind a bunch of rubble with two kids. She studying the scene and knew the only way to get them out was to use her powers.

“Okay,” Wanda took a deep breath. “Prepare to move quickly, okay?”

The woman nodded and Wanda concentrated, using her powers to clear the way for the family.

“Thank you,” The woman said, carrying the two kids in her arms. “Thank you so much.”

“Be careful on your way out, okay?” Wanda said. “There’s a lot of debris.”

The woman nodded again and made her way towards the exit. Wanda did one last sweep of the floor and was prepared to move onto the next one before she heard someone groaning. She turned her head to see a man stuck under a piece of the wall. She rushed over and carefully lifted the piece off of his leg.

“Thank you!” The man exclaimed. “But I can’t move.”

Wanda nodded and lifted him up, guiding him towards the front of the building. Once he was safely out of the building, Wanda focused on the building itself. She knew Peter wasn’t done on the upper floors and the building didn’t have much time left. The floor above her creaked and started to fall, so Wanda concentrated and used her powers to hold it up. 

“Wanda!” Peter exclaimed, running up to her. “We have to get out! I got everyone out with the help from some firefighters, but this place is about to fall!”

“I can’t!” Wanda yelled back. “I’m stuck!”

“Shit,” Peter said. “Stay calm, okay? I’m gonna go grab some more people!”

Peter ran out of the building and approached some firefighters.

“You guys gotta help me!” He said. “My friend is stuck in there and I can’t get her out on my own!”

“I thought everyone was out?” One of the firefighters asked.

“No, please,” Peter begged. “Please come help me!”

“You can’t go back in there, kid,” One of them said. “But we’ll get her for you.”

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Peter exclaimed. “She’s on the first floor! She’s holding up some of the floor above her!”

The two ran off, leaving Peter on the street. 

“Hey! Kid!” Someone yelled. “You need medical attention!”

“Huh?” Peter turned around to see a paramedic walking over to him. “Oh no, I’m good sir.”

“Kid, you just spent at least twenty minutes in there,” The paramedic replied. “You at least need some oxygen.”

“No!” Peter exclaimed. He lowered his voice. “I can’t.”

“Come on, kid,” the paramedic replied. “You can’t expect to be fine in two days.

“Look, uh,” Peter gulped. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“What?”

“I’m Spider-Man,” Peter whispered. “And yes I probably don’t look like it, but I can’t go to the hospital. They’ll all find out!”

“Okay,” the paramedic nodded.

“You believe me?” Peter asked.

“I can see the web-shooters on your wrists,”

“Shit!” Peter exclaimed, taking them off and sliding them into his pockets. “But you see why I can’t go to the hospital?”

“Then you won’t,” They replied. “I’m Jade, by the way.”

“Peter,” He replied. “Can you really help me though?”

“Yeah, I’ll just keep it off the record.”

“But, that’s illegal?” 

“It’s for the greater good,” Jade replied. “Follow me and I can help you.”

“Can you help my friend, too?” Peter asked as they walked towards one of the ambulances. “She’s not exactly like me, but she can’t go to the hospital either.”

“Depends on how bad she is,” Jade replied. “Now sit, I need to apply some cream to those burns.”

A few minutes later, a few firemen came out of the building, Wanda next to them. She had burns on her face and arms, but other than that she looked okay. Well, she was coughing, but that was probably expected, considering she had just inhaled a lot of smoke. Like, a lot.

“Wanda!” Peter exclaimed, jogging over to her. “Thank god you’re okay! I was so worried!”

“Thanks, Peter,” She croaked back. “But we need to go.”

“What? Why?” Peter asked, lowering his voice.

“I saw the cops. And the one on your case was there.”

“Shit,” Peter mumbled. “Well, you have to get checked out before we go. Just in case.”

“They’ll take me to the hospital!”

“No, they won’t,” Peter replied. “I had someone help me and she’ll help you to.”

“Fine,” Wanda replied. “But it better be quick.”

Peter nodded and carefully grabbed Wanda’s hand, leading her over to Jade’s ambulance.

“This your friend?” Jade asked. “It doesn’t look too bad, but you’ll need to be on oxygen while I treat these burns.”

“How fast can you be?” Peter asked.

“Pretty fast,” Jade replied. “Just hold still while I apply this cream.”

Around five minutes later, Jade was done applying the dream to Wanda’s arms and face.

“There,” The paramedic said. “You should be good for now.”

“Thank you so much,” Peter said. “And thanks for not taking us to the hospital.”

“I get it, secret identities are important,” Jade replied, taking out a piece of paper. “Call if you need medical attention. I can go off the record again.”

Peter took the paper and shoved it in his pocket. “Thank you so much!”

“Stay safe, kids,” Jade replied, watching the two walk off.

“Uh, excuse me?” Someone asked from behind her and she turned around.

“Yes?”

“Hi, I’m Detective Cameron King,” The man introduced himself. “Have you seen either of these people?” He held up pictures of the two she’d just helped out.

“No, I don’t think I have,” She lied. “Why do you ask?”

“They’re both missing persons,” The man replied, tucking the pictures back into his coat. “And a few other witnesses said they saw them over here.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I saw either of them,” Jade replied. “Unless they’re already at the hospital, chances are I haven’t treated them.”

“Damn it,” The man whispered. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, Detective,”

She watched the man walk off, a million questions in her head. Most of them revolved around the key question: Who the hell were those kids?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry about the slightly late chapter, we had a terrible storm in Illinois and our power got knocked out, so I couldn't update for a solid little bit. I am also dealing with a possible ear infection and it hurts like a bitch so that's fun but it's starting to go away which is good.  
> thank you for the continued support y'all! I love reading your comments and even if I don't respond I am reading them and I love the positive feedback! I usually don't respond because A. I don't know what to say because y'all are so! nice! or B. it's been three days since the comment was posted and I feel bad responding to it late lmao  
> also I'm working on a Gwen Stacy Spider-Woman fic and I love her so yeah just thought y'all should know I love Spider-Gwen because she's an icon and my hero.   
> funny story: i kept typing pickpocket as pockpicket and they look the same to me so I didn't even notice lmao. I'm not exactly observant sometimes. it's not great.  
> stay safe and don't do drug! unless it's for medicine! then do your prescribed drug!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter uncovers something and he needs help dealing with it. Cue MJ and Ned. Also, Tony shows up. Kinda.

“Holy shit,” Peter whispered as he watched the weapons deal. “That’s Wilson Fisk’s construction company. Why is he buying alien tech from Toomes?”

“It’s all here?” One of Fisk’s men asked.

“It is,” One of the Vulture’s men replied. “You got the money?”

Fisk’s men laughed. “Who do you think we are?”

“Right,”

Fisk’s men handed over two cases, presumably full of cash. The Vulture’s men checked the case before bringing them over to a massive shipping container.

“In here,” They said. “I assume you’ll be able to move it?”

“Of course,” 

Fisk’s men worked quickly to load the container onto their truck.

“Thank you for your business,” Vulture’s men grinned. “Tell Fisk our boss said hi.”

“So Fisk is involved,” Peter whispered. “But I can’t go and accuse him because I don’t have any solid proof. I mean, I don’t even know if there are real weapons in that container.”

“Will do,” 

Fisk’s men drove away and the Vulture’s men followed suit. Peter trailed them until they got to the bridge over to Manhattan. He didn’t want them catching on that he was following them, so he stopped. He turned back towards Queens and made his way to Ned’s apartment. If anyone could help him dig up dirt on Fisk, it would be Ned.

“Spider-Man!” Ned exclaimed when he opened the door.

“Oh shit,” Peter mumbled. He didn’t actually tell Ned it was him.

“What, uh, what’s up?”

Peter pulled his mask off. “Ned, it’s me, and I need your help with something.”

“You’re Spider-Man!” Ned squeaked.

“Yes, I am,” Peter replied. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” Ned nodded and moved away from the window to allow Peter to climb in.

“Thanks, man,” Peter sighed. “You know who Wilson Fisk is, right?”

“Duh,” Ned replied. “Everyone knows Wilson Fisk.”

“I think he’s buying alien weapons,” 

“What?”

“Yeah, I was watching a deal and it was Fisk’s men!” Peter exclaimed. “I need help proving it.”

“And why did you ask me? And not like… MJ?”

“I need you to hack into his financials,” 

“You what!?” Ned hissed. “That’s crazy! I don’t know if I can do that!”

“Well, I don’t have a computer to use,” Peter replied. “And I need to know if he’s buying them.”

“It probably won’t be on his bank statement though,”

“It’ll show if he took out money though,” 

“Unless he has another account for that kind of thing,”

“Shit,” Peter ran his hand through his hair. “Okay, just hack into his accounts. Maybe his email. Find something.”

“I can try,” Ned replied, pulling out his laptop. “But it might take a little while.”

“I know,” Peter nodded. 

“You should get MJ. Maybe you guys could sneak into his company and find something there,”

“You’re a genius!” Peter exclaimed. “Me, and Wanda, and MJ could sneak in and download things off their servers and then you could try and find anything on them!”

“I can try,”

“Perfect!” Peter grinned. “Are you free tonight?”

“Uh, probably,”

“Great! We’ll meet at Midtown,” Peter replied. “And we’ll discuss everything!”

“Uh,”

“Shit, can you not sneak out?” Peter asked. “Because we could meet in the morning.”

“No, I can sneak out,” Ned replied. “How late?”

“Uh, we’ll meet at 9,” Peter replied. “I just gotta ask MJ.”

\----

“Hey MJ,” Peter said as MJ opened the window. 

“What do you need?” MJ asked, crossing her arms.

“How would you feel about sneaking into Fisk’s tower and downloading his data to see if he’s involved with an illegal weapons trade?” 

“Are you asking me to help you take down Fisk?”

“Yes please,” Peter smiled.

“Of course I’ll help you, I fucking hate that guy,” 

“Oh thank God,” 

“Did you think I’d say no?” MJ asked. “What are you, stupid?”

“Uh,” Peter paused. “Do you think you could be at Midtown at 9?”

“For what?”

“Planning,” Peter replied. “Well, it’s the easiest place to meet for now until we find somewhere else.”

“I’ll be there,” MJ replied. “Now go.”

“Uh, thanks MJ!” Peter exclaimed. “You’re the best!”

“Thanks, loser,” MJ grinned, shutting her window.

Peter smiled to himself and swung off towards the warehouse where Wanda was. All he had to do now was tell Wanda what he was doing, convince her to help, and then go to Midtown. That wasn’t gonna be that difficult, right?

“You want to what?” Wanda asked in disbelief.

“Uh, sneak into Fisk Tower and steal his data,” Peter replied.

“Are you crazy? You could get shot! Or killed!” Wanda exclaimed. “Not to mention the danger you’re putting Ned and MJ in!”

“I know!” Peter replied. “But if he has alien tech, many, many, more lives could be in danger! I can’t let him put those on the street!”

Wanda sighed. “I’m only saying yes because you need the firepower!”

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Peter exclaimed, hugging Wanda. “You’re the best!”

“I know,” Wanda replied. “When are we leaving?”

\----

“Finally,” MJ said as Peter and Wanda arrived at Midtown. “Took you guys long enough.”

“It’s literally 9 right now,” Peter replied. “We’re on time.”

“Sure, Jan,”

“Ignoring that, we need a plan,” Peter started. “I printed out the blueprint of the Tower at the library and I have a few ideas.”

Peter took the blueprint out of his bag and put it on the ground.

“You should go through the vents,” Wanda said, glancing at the paper. “It would be easiest.”

“And you could disable the security system so we could get in through the back,” MJ added. “Or you could open the parking garage doors and we could get Ned to help us hack into the elevator.”

“That would still probably require the security system to be down,” Ned said. “It’s too risky to sneak in with it up.”

“So Peter will take it out before we do anything else,” Wanda said. “And then we’ll go in through the parking lot elevator and meet up in the server room.”

“You’ll probably need a keycard to get to that level,” Peter replied. “So maybe you take out someone in the parking garage to get it.”

“That’s easy enough,” 

“We have to make sure we have the right keycard, though,” MJ said. “Is there any way to know which one it is?”

“Easy,” Peter nodded. “Get a security one. They’re allowed everywhere.”

“I can get us earpieces,” Ned stated. “It would make it easier for communication.”

“Solid idea,” Peter nodded. “And I can use my suit to record the whole thing in case anything suspicious comes up.”

“Your suit can do that?” MJ asked. 

“Yeah, my new one can,” Peter replied.

“What are we going to do in the server room anyway?” Wanda asked.

“We’ll get some flash drives and download all the info we can,” Peter started. “And then we’ll comb through it later, to see if anything shows up.”

“Shouldn’t we at least scope everything out for a few days before we do this?”

“That’s not a bad idea,” MJ nodded. “We probably need to know the security guards shifts.”

“I’ll start scoping everything out tomorrow,” Peter said. “I’ll record all the times the guards change locations or leave, so we can figure out a time window. And I can figure out the vent systems while I’m at it.”

“That also gives me time to get the earpieces and try to get the security system figured out,”

“Perfect,”

“I can look into any suspicions from anyone else,” MJ stated. “I’ll look into his employees and any journalists who’ve investigated it.”

“I can help you,” Wanda said. “I do not have anything better to do.”

“You good with that, MJ?”

“Yeah,” MJ nodded. “Meet me here at 12 tomorrow.”

“Noted,” Wanda replied. “Oh, and if I know Tony, he’s going to be able to access and videos on your suit, Peter.”

“So we come up with codenames,” Peter grinned. “Ned, you can be guy in the chair. Or GITC for short.”

Ned grinned. “Hell yeah.”

“MJ, what do you want to be called?” 

“I’ll be M,” MJ replied. 

“Wanda?”

“I’ll be silver,” Wanda replied.

“Alright,” Peter clapped his hands. “Let’s go over this a few more times…”

\----

“Boss, it appears that Spider-Man has uploaded a recording to his suit,” FRIDAY said, breaking Tony out of his work.

“Pull it up,” Tony said, looking up. “Let’s see what this Spider’s up to.”

The video started to play, showing Spider-Man looking over a group of people.

“FRIDAY where is he?”

“Fisk Tower, sir,”

Tony nodded and pressed play on the video.

“Can you hear me?” Spider-Man whispered.

“Yes, I can hear you,” A male voice replied. “Is it recording?”

“Of course,” Spider-Man replied. “You seeing this?”

“Yeah,”

“Can you put M on identifying them?”

“They’re already on it,” The other guy replied. 

“Just shut up so we can hear it,” A third voice said. They had a slight accent.

“Fine,”

Spider-Man and his friends went silent and Tony started to hear Fisk’s employees talking.

“You get the new stuff?” One of them asked.

“Yeah,” The other replied. “They pack one hell of a punch.”

“They’re from space, of course, they do,”

“That’s the weapons!” Spider-Man hissed. “They do have them!”

“Shh!” The girl hissed.

“What do you think the boss plans to do with them?” 

“I don’t know,” The man paused. “Maybe he’s looking to finally get rid of that Daredevil.”

“That’s possible,” A walkie-talkie buzzed on one of their belts.

“Attention: There is a breach in the parking garage,” The voice crackled. “All personnel available requested.”

“Let’s go,”

The two men ran off, presumably towards the parking garage.

“So that’s that,” Spider-Man said. “Is that all we need?”

“We need the security shifts, Spidey,” A fourth voice, another female, added. “So hurry up and get to it.”

“Right, sorry M,” Spider-Man replied. “Did you get their IDs?”

“Yep,” The girl, M(?), replied. “I’ll add it to the list.”

“Thanks,” Spidey replied. “Did you and Silver get anything from your search today?”

“It’s already on the board,” The other girl, possibly Silver, replied. “Just find the schedule.”

“GITC, is there a security room?” Spider asked as he crawled through the vents. “Maybe there’s one in there.”

“It should be to your left and a few rooms down,” The guy, GITC, replied. “You’ll want to be careful. You get caught, you have to fight your way out.”

“I’ll be careful,” Spidey replied.

He crawled through the vents for a few minutes before stopping over a room.

“Is this it?”

“Looks like it,” GITC replied. “I can see a schedule on the wall. Could you grab it with your webs?”

“Hold on,” Spider-Man zoomed in on the paper. “I got it. Karen, take a picture.”

The suit took a picture of the schedule and then zoomed back out.

“Perfect. Now we have what we need,” Silver said. “Now get out of there, Red. We have planning to do.”

“On it,” Spider-Man replied. “Karen, stop recording.”

The video ended and Tony leaned back in his chair. He processed the information for a second, taking notes about everything he’d just seen.

“FRIDAY, create a new file,” Tony said. “Call it: Spider-Friends.”

“Would you like this video put in?” FRIDAY asked.

“Yes,” Tony nodded. “And create a document. I want to write everything I know about these other three down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y'all so much for 5000 hits, it means a lot! I'm glad y'all are really enjoying this fic!  
> if you have any ideas or just thoughts feel free to comment them, I love reading them!  
> if you like my writing y'all could check out some of my other stories. That's just a thought tho  
> I got my school schedule today and im upset because i don't wanna go back. we're doing all online which will suck balls, but it is what it is.  
> also, some of Fisk's operation is based on the Spider-Man PS4 game because that game is fucking awesome. y'all should play it if you can.   
> i hope y'all are staying safe! Have a good day or week or whatever!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Ned, MJ, and Wanda (The Spider-Gang, according to Peter) work on a plan to figure out how much the Avengers have been listening in through Peter's suit. Tony and the other gang (you know, the Avengers) try and spy on the Spider-Gang. It kind of backfires. And by backfires I mean there's a broken window.

“Tony!” Steve yelled from the entrance of the lab. “You’ve been in here for two days. You need to eat something!”

“Not hungry!” Tony yelled back, looking at the hologram in front of him. “FRIDAY, check the next block over. Maybe they’re stationed there.”

“Tony!” Steve yelled, throwing the lab door open. “What are you even doing?” 

Tony shrugged and turned back to the hologram. “Work.”

Steve squinted at the hologram. “What are you looking at?”

“Security cameras,” Tony replied. “Trying to find Underoos friends.”

“Underoos?”

“Spider-Boy,” Tony replied. “He’s trying to take Wilson Fisk down.”

“Who?”

“Right. You’re like 100,” Tony rolled his eyes. “He’s a powerful businessman that works out of Hell’s Kitchen. Although rumor has it he’s also very ingrained in the mafia, which is what Spider-Man appears to be trying to deal with.”

“So he’s a bad guy?” Steve asked. “Why hasn’t Shield done anything about him?”

“Not bad enough for them,” Tony replied. “Plus I’m betting Hydra didn’t want to get rid of him. Not sure why.”

Steve crossed his arms and looked at Tony’s notebook. “What’s that for?”

“Notes on the spider’s team,” Tony replied. 

“Do you know who they are?” 

“No,” Tony sighed. “But yesterday Underoos was on patrol and was talking to them, and they mentioned Midtown. The place where that kid Peter goes.”

“They did? Why?” Steve asked.

“Just listen,” Tony said. “FRIDAY play clip 4,”

“Yes, boss,” FRIDAY replied.

The hologram changed from a street view to the view from Spider-Man’s mask. 

“Alright guys,” Spider-Man said. “We all set?”

“Not quite,” A different boy said. “Still have to get the supplies from Midtown.”

“Dude!” Spider-Man exclaimed. “I’m recording my patrol today!”

“Shit,” The guy replied. “Well, uh, my bad?”

“Yeah, you’re bad,” A girl piped up. “Anyway, we’re doing that the eighth of tomorrow.”

“The what?” Spider-Man asked. “What does that mean?”

“I’m messing with you,” The girl replied. “Cутра је.”

“Clip 4 is over, boss,” FRIDAY announced as the video ended.

“What language was that?” Steve asked.

“Serbian,” Tony replied. “They’re going to Midtown tonight.”

“And?”

“We’re gonna be there,” Tony replied. “More specifically, Nat is.”

“And she knows that?”

“FRIDAY told her this morning,” Tony sighed. “Let’s just hope she can catch these kids.”

“You know they’re kids?”

“Why else would they be going to Midtown?”

\----

“Remember the plan?” Peter asked, slipping his mask on. “MJ goes in to draw whoever Mr. Stark sends, and then we make sure nothing happens.”

“Why am I doing it?” MJ asked.

“Because you’re most likely to get out of it alive,” Ned replied. “Wanda would get caught.”

“And Ned cannot lie so he would spill everything,” Wanda finished. “So that leaves you.”

“Yes,” Peter nodded. “And I’ll slip in and grab the web fluid while MJ acts suspicious.”

“Right, and this is all because Ned forgot we were being filmed,” MJ rolled her eyes. “And then I accidentally said the time.”

“And I had nothing to do with it,” Wanda replied. “We leave in fifteen.”

“Perfect,” Peter grinned under his mask. I’ll set out for patrol now. Just to draw suspicion away.”

“See you at Midtown,” Ned said, waving. 

Peter waved and climbed out of the warehouse, swinging to the nearest building. He made his way down the street and out of view for the other three teenagers.

“Thank god Peter broke that window yesterday,” Wanda grumbled. “Because getting out of here before then was a hassle.”

“How did you even get out of here before?” MJ asked, crossing her arms. “Because the only way is climbing. Which doesn’t look possible considering the fact the hole is in the middle of the room.”

“Actually, yeah,” Ned added, looking at the ceiling. “What did you do?”

“Uh,” Wanda paused. “Well, I floated.”

“You what?” Ned’s jaw dropped. 

“Floated,”

“You… You floated?” Ned exclaimed. “What does that mean? How do you… How do you float?”

“Like this,” Wanda replied.

Her hands and feet started to glow red as she lifted herself off the ground.

“Woah,” Ned stared in awe.

“Easy,” Wanda replied, stopping her magic. “That’s what I did.”

“But what was that?” MJ asked.

“Floating.”

“Yes, but what were you doing?”

“Floating.”

MJ glared at Wanda. “Besides floating.”

“Magic.”

“Magic’s not real.”

“What do you want me to say, science?” Wanda crossed her arms. “Because I do not really understand what you’re asking me. It is magic.”

“Hm,” MJ cocked her head to the side. “Fine. You win.”

“Guys can we, uh, stop with the awkward staring?” Ned asked. “Cause we gotta leave soon.”

“Fine,” Wanda replied. “Let us go.”

\----

“Nat, do you see anything?” Tony asked over the comms. 

“I just got here,” Natasha replied, annoyed.

“And?”

“Of course I haven’t seen anything, dipshit,” 

“Language,” Steve added.

“Shut it, Rogers,” 

“We got someone entering the building through a window,” Tony announced. “It’s the main office.”

“On it,” 

Natasha quickly and quietly made her way through the halls headed towards the main office. As she got closer, she looked into every classroom for signs of a break-in.

“I got nothing,” Natasha whispered, walking into the office. “Are you sure someone’s in here?”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. “And they haven’t left.”

“I’ll keep looking,” Natasha replied.

She left the office and kept walking, checking each room as she did. Seeing nothing, she started to make her way back, checking the rooms again. It seemed as if whoever was in here probably knew the area well enough to hide. 

A few doors away from the office, MJ grinned and climbed out of the cabinet. Thank god for active shooter drills because they really help with hiding. Not that that’s what they’re meant for, but it’s a useful skill.

“You in?” Ned whispered over the comms. 

“Yeah. Bad news though, they sent Black Widow,” MJ replied. “This just got a whole lot tougher.”

“I can handle it,” Peter announced. “Just about to enter the labs.”

“I’m still down in the math section,” MJ replied. “Just crawled out of a cabinet. 

“Sounds uncomfortable,” Wanda mumbled. “If Natasha gets close you are probably dead.”

“Thanks for the advice,” MJ rolled her eyes. “I’m gonna find her anyway.”

“Do not say I did not warn you,” Wanda mumbled.

MJ carefully left the math room she was in and quietly made her way in the direction of the office. She figured that they’d been monitoring where she entered, so that was a good place to look for the Black Widow. If it were any other person, they’d probably be half scared to death, but MJ honestly really wanted to punch her. Just for the experience. Even if she got her arm broken, it’d be a cool story to tell. 

“I’m in the lab. I’ll make the fluid and dip,” Peter whispered. “MJ where is she?”

“Looks like she’s just past the office and is near the English department.”

MJ hid behind a row of lockers and listened in to see if she could get any information.

“Tony, any other entrances or exits?” Black Widow whispered. “Because I still have nothing.”

MJ assumed Stark replied on the comms, and she watched Natasha make her way towards the stairs at the end of the hall.

“Shit,” MJ mumbled. “Peter, she's on her way up. Hurry.”

“I still have two minutes max!” Peter hissed back. “You can’t stop her?”

“Not unless I get killed!” MJ hissed back.

“Thought you didn’t care if you got killed,” Wanda mumbled.

“Then you distract her,” MJ shot back. “Because apparently you can use magic or something.”

“You told them?” Peter asked.

“They asked,” Wanda replied. “And fine. I’ll be there in a sec.”

“Wait Wanda don’t!” Peter hissed. “You could get caught.”

“I will be fine,” Wanda replied. “I’ll just fight her until you’re done.”

“Then she’ll know you’re working with Spider-Man,” Ned whispered. “Won’t that be bad?”

“It’s dark and I have a mask. If I avoid powers I will be fine,” Wanda whispered back. “I’m in MJ.”

“Okay. She’s on the stairs closest to the entrance. I think they know when someone enters or exits.”

“So they’ll know I’m here. Great,” 

MJ watched from behind the lockers as Wanda snuck up the stairs behind Natasha. As soon as the Sokovian was out of view, MJ quietly followed behind, despite her initial reaction to run. 

“Tony we have a guest,” MJ heard the Black Widow say as she neared the stairs. “Not Spider-Man though.”

She climbed the stairs and watched Wanda throw and block punches from the Russian assassin. She seemed to be faring quite well, but by the look on the assassin’s face, she could tell she was just getting warmed up.

“Not bad,” the Black Widow mumbled, cracking her neck. “But I’m better.”

MJ winced as Natasha landed a well-placed kick to Wanda’s stomach, knocking the girl backward. Wanda retaliated with a slower punch to Natasha’s ribs. The red-head grabbed Wanda’s hand, blocking the punch, and twisted her arm, causing the younger girl to grunt in pain. She pulled her arm away and stepped back.

“Who are you, anyway?” The assassin asked. “A friend of Spideys? An enemy?”

“I do not know him,” Wanda growled. “But I owe him a favor.”

“A favor?” Natasha cocked her head. “Interesting.”

Natasha kicked Wanda’s chest, causing the girl to stumble back again. She recovered quickly and punched the Black Widow in the face. The two continued to go at it until Wanda was almost pressed against the window. 

“You gonna give up yet?” the Black Widow asked. “Because you’re not going to win.”

“I do not give up,” Wanda replied, her voice lower than normal. MJ figured she was trying to hide her accent as best she could.

MJ quietly approached the two, hiding behind objects as she did. SHe didn’t know what she was doing, but there was no way she’d let Wanda get taken. Yeah, she didn’t really like the girl, but she was at least respectable. 

“Tell you what, if you give up now I’ll take you back to the Avenger’s compound for a few questions and then you’re free,” 

“And if I don’t?”

“You’ll come less peacefully,” Natasha shrugged. “And in a lot more pain.”

“Well, I am not going with you,” Wanda pushed herself off the wall. 

“So the painful way, huh?” Natasha prepared herself as Wanda went charging towards her.

“I’m out!” Peter hissed over the comms. “MJ and Wanda get out of there!”

“Hold on!” MJ whispered. “Wanda stay near the window!”

“What?” Wanda hissed, hitting Natasha. “Why?”

“Trust me!” MJ hissed.

She readied herself and started charging towards Wanda, who was still fighting Natasha.

“Push the Black Widow back,” MJ hissed. “As far as you can!”

Wanda nodded and shoved Natasha back.

“Sorry,” Wanda grinned and took off to the window with MJ. 

The two crashed out of the window, with the help of Wanda’s magic. Their landing was cushioned with red magic and the two took off towards where Ned was camped out.

“Peter we gotta go!” MJ hissed. “They won’t be far behind!”

“I got Ned,” Peter said. “We’ll meet back at the warehouse. Wanda, you get MJ.”

“On it,” Wanda mumbled, picking MJ up.

“What the -” MJ exclaimed. “Hey!”

“Be quiet,” Wanda mumbled. “Just hold on tight.”

Wanda adjusted her grip on MJ and then used her magic to float upwards. She quickly made her way towards the warehouse while trying to remain inconspicuous. 

“This is almost worse than swinging with Peter,” MJ grumbled as they landed.

“Almost?”

“He’s less careful,” MJ replied. “He also makes me much more dizzy.”

“I will take that as a compliment,” Wanda smiled. “Peter, are you almost here?”

“We’re here!” Peter exclaimed. “Although Ned isn’t feeling too well.”

“That’s because you didn’t warn him, dumbass,” MJ grumbled. “Swinging with you is nausea-inducing.”

“It’s not that bad!” Peter exclaimed as MJ and Wanda walked in through the window.

“It’s that bad,” Ned mumbled, standing up slowly. “That was terrifying.”

“Wanda,” Peter started walking over to the Sokovian. “What the hell were you thinking? That’s the fucking Black Widow! She coulda killed you! Or worse, taken you back to the compound! That was idiotic and stupid! I could’ve handled it!”

“I -” Peter cut her off by hugging her tightly. 

“Don’t die on me,” Peter mumbled. 

“Peter,” Wanda gasped. “Can’t breathe.”

“Sorry!” Peter exclaimed, stepping backward. “I sometimes forget.”

“Forget what?” Ned asked.

“To turn off his superstrength,” Wanda replied, breathing in deeply. “He’d gotten better but he sometimes breaks things.”

“Like your ribs, apparently,” MJ smirked. 

“I promise I haven’t actually broken anyone’s ribs by hugging,” Peter said. “MJ why is there glass in your hair?”

“We jumped through a window,” Wanda replied.

“You what!?” Ned exclaimed.

“What!?” Peter shouted. “Couldn’t you of, I don’t know, taken the stairs?”

“No,” MJ replied. “Unless we wanted to be knocked out.”

“Yeah,” Wanda nodded. “I’m not looking to die anytime soon.”

“You two are ridiculous,” 

Wanda rolled her eyes. “Says the one who jumps into a fight pretty much whenever,” 

“I do not!”

“Do too!”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

“Siblings,” MJ sighed. “Shut up you two!”

The two stopped shouting and turned to MJ.

“Good. Now we need to discuss our plan for Fisk’s tower.”

\----

“Do you have the film?” Natasha asked. “Because I dragged that fight out for as long as I could so you could start recording.”

“Of course I did,” Tony replied. “Where do you think they were trained?”

“Hydra,” Natasha replied. 

“So why is Spider-Man acquaintances with a Hydra agent?” Steve asked. “I thought he was a good guy.”

“I’m not done,” Natasha replied. “But it’s easy distinguishing where. This is the exact kind of moves Wanda used when she first got here.”

“So?”

“I either just fought Wanda, or there was another mutant in that facility,” Natasha sighed. “And I doubt it was Wanda because there was a clear absence of her powers.”

“Unless she was trying to hide who she was,” Tony said, staring at the footage. “See? Look as they crash through the window. There’s some red. And I’m betting if there was a camera outside, it would show red magic helping them land.”

“So it’s Wanda,” Steve sighed. “Wanda’s working with Spider-Man.”

“Somehow,” Natasha looked at the photo on the table. “This all connects to Peter Parker.”

“And somehow,” Tony mumbled, picking the picture up. "We’re gonna find out why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this took like 2 months shut up  
> I'm failing like 5 of my classes but I'd rather write so that's what I'm doing  
> I am gonna try to update every other week now until I get used to writing again because it's been two months and I still have like 20 other WIPs so that's fun  
> do I know what I'm doing w Wanda and MJ? no but it's fun writing it. so I'm just gonna keep vibing.   
> And will there be any kind of romance? probably not. idk tho. i have no direction for this but it's fun to write so there's that.  
> and one of the reasons I haven't updated is bc I had a hyper fixation on the game Fire Emblem Three Houses and I spent like a month playing through it and I'm at almost two hundred hours. I am a nerd. Shut up.  
> but anyway I'm gonna start updating again so yuh  
> hope y'all are staying safe w corona out there. also, fuck online schooling.  
> and if y'all enjoyed the chapter please comment it boosts my self-esteem by a tiny bit and maybe I'll update actually relatively soon this time hopefully


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spider-Gang plans. And plans. And also steals. And plans some more. Oh, and Natasha distrusts Spider-Man. And honestly, she probably should.

“Peter, hand me the schedule picture,” MJ said, sticking her hand out.

“Here,” Peter handed the paper to MJ before grabbing the box of Lucky Charms next to him. “What if we used that vent?” 

“Hm,” Wanda hummed, peering over his shoulder. “No, there’s a security beam there. Unless we still plan on having security down, we can’t do that.”

“He could turn left here,” Ned mumbled. “And then go over it. It could get him to the room next to the servers.”

“Genius!” Peter exclaimed, writing down the route. “MJ, you have the security badge, right?”

“Yup,” MJ replied, popping the ‘p’. “The dude left it in his car. Easiest steal ever.”

“Great. Ned, you have the security cameras?” 

“Yeah,” Ned nodded. “But I can’t use them the whole time. If they notice, I have to cut it. They might try to trace my IP address.”

“What is that?” Wanda asked.

“It’s basically like an address for WiFi,” Peter replied. “But it can be changed with the right software.”

“Cool,” Wanda mumbled. “Any news on the Avengers?”

“They accessed the videos in my suit again recently,” Peter replied. “Karen told me.”

“Right. And you haven’t figured out a way to prevent them from doing that?” MJ asked.

“We’re still working on it,” Ned replied. “But this is Tony Stark we’re talking about. His tech isn’t exactly easy to rewire.”

“I have an idea,” MJ mumbled, standing up. “So, we go in at around 7pm, when the shift changes. The guards will be distracted by where their replacement is, so it’s easiest to disable the cameras then.”

“Then I disable the cameras and sensors so Peter can get in,” Ned nodded, writing it down. 

“Then MJ and I get into the parking garage at the same time,” Wanda replied. “Using the security badge to get around.”

“Which won’t be suspicious because he’s on the night shift and he patrols the whole building,” Peter nodded. “Smart move, by the way.”

“It was all MJ,” Wanda replied.

“And we all make our way to the server room and download all the data we can,” MJ replied. “But Wanda and I need to stay inconspicuous somehow.”

“The Avengers have face changing technology,” Wanda mumbled.

“They what?”

“Face changing technology,” Wanda repeated, louder. “They used it to play a prank on me when I first got there.”

“So where do they keep it?”

Wanda sighed. “Stark’s workshop.”

MJ and Peter looked at each other.

“Wait-” Ned paused. “You guys aren’t thinking of breaking in Tony Stark’s private workshop?”

“I think they are,” Wanda nodded. “They’re mad.”

“No,” Peter shook his head. “We’re not mad. And I think I know how to get in.”

\----

“Boss, you have one message from Underoos,” FRIDAY announced as Tony walked into his workshop.

“Really?” Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Hit it.”

“Uh, hey Mr. Stark!” A high pitched voice exclaimed through the speakers. “Uh, last week when you were fixing my suit you off-handedly mentioned that you’d love to show me your workshop. And like you’d let me work in it. Whoa, hey there! No robbing! Thanks!” A swoosh was heard through the speakers. “Sorry about that. Anyway, does that offer still stand? Because I’d love to see your workshop and my web-shooters are also malfunctioning and I’m assuming you have tools so I might be able to fix them. Just a thought though. Oh! That’s a fire! Sorry, gotta go Mr. Stark!” The call ended abruptly.

“Hey FRIDAY, start recording a message back,”

“Recording, sir,” FRIDAY replied.

“Hey Underoos,” Tony started. “The offer, in fact, does still stand, although I’m surprised you remembered it. Anyway, Today at 3 works for you to swing by, but if you can’t today, any day after 2 is fine. As long as you message me first. I’ll be looking forward to it, kid. FRIDAY, end recording, and send the message.”

“Message sent, boss,” FRIDAY replied.

“Where is the rest of the team?” 

“Ms. Romanov is in the kitchen on the common floor, Mr. Barton is in the training room, Mr. Wilson is away at the moment, and Mr. Rogers is also in the training room.”

“Tell everyone that the Spiderling is gonna visit my workshop. And tell them not to interrupt,” Tony started. “Oh, and tell them thatd we’re out of coffee again. Blame Barton.”

“Of course, boss,” 

\----

“Peter, calm down!” Wanda hissed. “You’ll be fine.”

“I’ll be fine? Yeah, sure! It’s not like I’m about to go meet one of the smartest and most influential people of all time!” Peter exclaimed. “And I’m going to his workshop! To fix my web-shooters! That aren’t even broken!”

“Give me the web-shooters,” MJ demanded, holding her hand out.

“Here?” Peter replied, confused.

MJ took them and inspected them closely before dropping one on the ground and lightly stepping on it.

“Why’d you do that?” Peter exclaimed.

“See? It’s broken now,” MJ replied picking them up. “But still fixable. It’s plausible for them to get stepped on in a fight. Especially if you dropped one.”

“I…” Peter paused. “Okay fine, you win. Give it here.”

MJ tossed the object at Peter. “Anyway, while you losers are out doing other things, the only other logical person here and I will finish our plans.”

“Hey! I’m logical!” Peter exclaimed.

“No,” Ned shook his head. “You tried to put a fire out with your webs this morning.”

“I… No! I did not! I was just… Containing it!”

“Keep telling yourself that, bud,” MJ grinned. “See you guys tomorrow.”

“¡Adiós, amigos!”

“You took one year of Spanish,” 

“And that’s all I learned! Come on Ned, I’ll swing you home,”

“Uh, I’ll take the subway,” Ned mumbled. “If I swing with you again, I think I might throw up.”

Ned climbed out the window and Peter crawled out the ceiling, leaving the two girls alone with their planning papers.

“Okay, so we’re sneaking in,” MJ started. “We need a path that minimizes our encounters with other people.”

“Right,” Wanda replied. “Well, there are a few less-traveled passages, such as the ones here and here.” Wanda pointed to the blueprints. “They’re out of the way for most people if they are wanting to travel quick, but it’s perfect for what we want.”

“Hold on,” MJ mumbled, picking up the blueprint Peter stole for them and the one they printed at the library. “These aren't the same map."

“They aren't?”

“This passage here” MJ pointed at the map. “Isn’t on the public blueprint. Neither is the one here, here, or here.”

“Secret passages?” Wanda mumbled. “I cannot say I am surprised. Do you think security patrols them?”

“I doubt security knows they exist,” MJ shook her head. “Because I remember Peter saying that the on in the security office was clearly printed off the website.”

“So they are perfect for travel,” Wanda grinned. “So is there one in the garage?”

“No, but there is one on the server room floor,” MJ smirked. “Right to the server room.”

“And next to the elevator!” Wanda exclaimed. “Perfect! Alright, let us put this on the board.”

“Hand me a thumbtack,” Wanda placed two thumbtacks in MJ’s hand. “Thanks.”

“So we will start by entering the elevator in the garage and going only a few floors up, to prevent anyone from stopping the elevator.”

“We’ll have Ned double-checking if anyone is outside the elevator on certain levels. Then, we’ll go up the stairs for a few floors.”

“I’ll float us up the stairs,” Wanda pointed out. “It’s faster.”

“I suppose,” MJ looked at the blueprint again. “So if we floated from the third to the eighth floor, there’s a passage up to the tenth, it looks like.”

“And then we take the stairs again to get to the twentieth,” Wanda grinned. “Where the server room is?”

“Exactly,” MJ nodded, turning to the Sokovian. “That wasn’t so bad.”

“I am growing on you, huh?” Wanda grinned.

“No,” MJ scoffed. “I only tolerate you because you’re important to Peter.”

Wanda smiled. “Keep telling yourself that.”

“I will,”

\----

“Okay, you got this Spidey,” Peter whispered, walking up to the Avengers Compound. “Just knock on the door or something. Do they have a doorbell? They must, I mean, everyone has a doorbell!”

Peter lifted his hand to press the doorbell(?), but the door swung open before he could.

“Spidey,” Natasha said, her eyes narrowed.

“Uh, hello Ms. Black Widow,” Peter gulped nervously. “I’m, uh, here to see Mr. Stark?”

“I know,” She nodded. 

“Uh,” He replied. “Can I come in?”

“For Christ’s sake, Natasha let the boy in,” A voice came from inside the building. “If you won’t, I will.”

“Fine,” She opened the door and stepped out of the way, letting Peter in.

“Thank you, Mr…” Peter trailed off, in awe. “Captain America!”

“Uh, hey kid,” the Captain replied. “It’s just Steve.”

“Oh, sorry Mr. Steve!” Peter exclaimed. “Uh, can either of you show me to Mr. Stark’s lab? He said he’d meet me there but I don’t know where it is.”

“Of course,” Steve nodded. “Follow me.”

Peter eagerly followed behind the veteran to the elevator. 

“FRIDAY, take the Spider to Tony’s lab. Let him know he’s on his way down,” Steve said.

“Of course,” a disembodied female voice replied as Peter stepped into the elevator.

“Whoa!” Peter exclaimed. “Are you Mr. Stark’s AI? That’s so cool!”

“I am, Spider-Man,” the voice replied. “My name is FRIDAY.”

“Cool!”

The elevator moved downward quickly and eventually stopped.

“This is the Boss’ private workshop. Welcome, Spider-Man,” 

“Ah, Underoos,” Tony said as Peter walked through the sliding glass doors. “Glad you could make it.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Mr. Stark,” 

“It’s just Tony, kid,” Tony laughed. “Anyway, you said you needed to fix your web-shooters?”

“Well, only one of them,” Peter replied, tossing them on the desk. “Bad guy knocked one off and stepped on it. It was very rude.”

“Well, use whatever you need,” Tony replied. “Just don’t break my stuff.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Peter mumbled. “Thanks again, Mr. Stark.”

He sighed. “Thought we agreed on just Tony?”

“No, you did,” Peter grinned. “I never said anything.”

“Smartass,” Tony mumbled. “Just get to work.”

Peter rolled his eyes and sat down, eyeing his web-shooters. He hadn’t actually looked to see the extent of the damage MJ had caused yet, so he took a moment to study it. The damage was easily fixable, but he’d have to replace a few parts. He quickly got to work to fix them as soon as possible.

“Hey kid, I’ve been meaning to ask,”

Oh no. “Uh, yeah?” Peter asked nervously. “What’s, uh, what’s up?”

“How did you create your shooters and webs? Like, where’d you get the ideas?”

“Uh, well I went with the whole spider thing,” Peter replied. “And it just took a lot of testing, I guess. There were a few web explosions but I adjusted the formula accordingly to prevent that. Although, now that I think about it…” Peter paused. “Web bombs might be a good idea. They could…” Peter trailed off again, jotting down a few notes in the notebook he brought. 

“So you created them yourself by trial and error?”

“A lot of it,” Peter nodded. “The web-shooters were easy. Just created them to hold a cartridge and added a trigger so I could shoot.”

“That’s pretty impressive,” Tony mumbled. “I’m gonna go grab another cup of coffee, want anything?”

“Oh, no sir, I’m good,” Peter shook his head. “I’m just about to finish these anyway.”

“Well don’t let me stop you,” Tony replied, walking off towards the elevators.

As soon as the Avenger was gone, Peter let out a sigh of relief. “Okay. I can’t forget why I’m here,” Peter mumbled, looking around the workshop. “Silver would kill me if she had to find them herself.

He knew the place would be under tight supervision by the AI, so he had to grab it and go. The windows were very breakable (not surprising considering Tony might have to break them to save New York) and they appeared to be movable using a remote. Which was pretty damn cool. Glancing around again, he remembered how Wanda had described the face-morphing things. They appeared to be cloth at first, but the cloaking technology would make itself known as soon as you picked it up. 

“Okay. You got this. You got this!” Peter huffed, attaching his web-shooters to his hands. “There it is.”

He spotted a box labeled: ‘SHIELD tech that’s old and can be better’ and he webbed it towards him. He spotted a cloth and picked it up, recognizing it as the cloaking device. 

“Sick,” He mumbled, grabbing two. He also grabbed a few loose parts just in case he ended up needing them. “Time to go.”

He sprinted towards the windows and crashed through, shooting his webs out. He attached himself to the tallest point of the compound before swinging into the woods. He’d have to lay low for a little while, but he’d be able to get back home soon enough.

\----

“Boss, you should head back down to the lab now,” FRIDAY announced. “Spider-Man has taken something out of your SHIELD box and broken out through the window.”

“What?” Tony asked, looking up. “What did he take?”

“The cloaking devices,” FRIDAY replied. “He also appears to have taken a few loose parts. He’s made his way into the woods.”

“I knew he couldn’t be trusted,” Natasha mumbled. 

“You don’t trust anyone,” Tony shot back. “FRIDAY, were there any clues as to why he took them?”

“He said ‘I can’t forget why I’m here’,” FRIDAY replied. “And he also mentioned a ‘Silver’.”

Tony’s head shot up. “What did he say?”

FRIDAY played back a voice clip. “Silver would kill me if she had to find them herself.”

“Silver?” Natasha asked.

“One of Underoos' teammates,” Tony replied. “Haven’t been able to identify her. He has two others, which I believe to be students from Midtown, although I haven’t narrowed them down.”

“Why don’t you think Silver goes there?”

“Because she has an accent,” Tony replied. “And I can’t find any Midtown students with an accent like hers.”

“They took the cloaking devices,” Natasha mumbled. “I think I know why.”

“What?”

“You mentioned they were going after Fisk,” Natasha replied. “They’re gonna go in disguise. Or, they’ll use it to let Peter and Wanda skip town.”

“You’re right,” Tony muttered. “I’ll finish the tool I created to disable them. We’ll be able to find them.”

“Finish?”

“Don’t ask,” Tony mumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, this didn't take as long as the last chapter so I'm calling that a win  
> uh, I've had a rough month but it's the thirst, thirstiest time, of the year... so that's a plus i guess  
> oh and if you read any of my other stories I promise I'm working on stuff for them but I am not as inspired for them right now  
> I started hyperfixating on Harry Potter so that's cool I guess. I blame TikTok  
> and I also have SAT prep in the morning and it is currently midnight so we'll see if I wake up in time. I probably won't.  
> also because I am mentally ill and don't have a normal sleeping schedule I spent four hours last week playing the dance contest mini-game from Club Penguin. I am totally okay tho don't worry lmao  
> as always i love reading comments and I am actually going to reply to them because sometimes I forget to but I won't this time because I am Determined. I hope y'all are doing good and staying safe.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spider-Friends finally break into Fisk Tower. It actual goes according to plan. And then there's the Avengers. You know, like always.

“I can’t believe he never upgraded the trackers in here,” Ned said. “It was so easy to disable.”

“Well, it was old SHIELD tech,” Peter shrugged. “It wasn’t going to be his regular work anyway.”

“I think we have to run on the assumption that they have a way to disable them, though,” He looked over the code once more. “If we had a little more time I might be able to change the code to throw them off.”

Wanda shook her head. “We do not have more time, Ned. It is now or our plans are gone.”

MJ crossed her arms. “Hm.” 

“Something on your mind?” Peter asked. 

“The Avengers must suspect us by now,” She ran a hand through her hair. “Ned, is there any way you could alter the code faster?”

“No,” He shook his head. “Not enough time.”

“Dammit,” Peter hissed. “Just, go as fast as you can before tonight. If we can’t get them altered, it’s fine. We just have to be able to get in at this point.”

“MJ and I will be there at seven,” Wanda started. “We’ll be disguised as two of his employees that work late. We should be able to sneak around and get in the elevator. We’ll make our way to the server room like that.”

“And I’ll go through the vents with Ned’s help,” Peter nodded. “And we’ll download as much as we can before we get the hell out of there.”

“And if we have to,” Wanda sighed. “We will fight.”

Peter nodded again. “MJ, how much do you know about hand-to-hand combat?”

“I took a self-defense class for a few years,” MJ replied. “What’s it to you?”

“If it comes down to it, we’ll need you to be able to fight, or run, or something,” Peter said. “I mean, there’s no way this plan goes completely right. I mean, we’re a group of high schoolers and an ex-Hydra operative. We aren’t experienced enough for a good plan.”

“We will be fine, Peter,” Wanda replied. “Stop worrying and let’s go over this a few more times.”

“Right. Okay.”

\----

“You guys have everything, right? The cloaking devices, the badges, the--”

“Peter, stop fussing,” MJ replied. “We are fine. We have everything and we’re heading in now.”

“We will see you on the other side,” Wanda added. 

The two nodded to each other and walked through the parking garage together. They’d picked two employees that worked in the same area of the building and were known to be friendly. They also had Ned hack into their accounts and somehow hook them up with free vacations to far away places. And if anyone asked, they missed their flight. 

Once in the elevator, Wanda let out an exhale of relief. MJ stayed quiet, but she was less tense than earlier. They rode in silence except for the silent buzzing of the earpieces Ned had hooked them up with. 

“There’s no one outside the elevator right now,” Ned whispered through the ear pieces. “Spidey is about a third of the way done with his trip. You might want to hurry with the stairs.”

Wanda nodded, knowing that Ned was looking through the security cameras. MJ made eye contact with Wanda as if to say she heard it too. They walked out of the elevator thirty seconds later and made their way over to the stairs quickly. 

“Ready?” Wanda whispered, grabbing MJ’s hands.

MJ nodded and Wanda focused her magic and lifted them up the stairs.

“Anyone around?” Wanda whispered.

“All clear,” Ned replied and Wanda landed at the top of this staircase.

They took one more trip on the elevator, which took longer and had a few stops on the way, they made it to another stairwell.

“There’s someone at the top,” Ned warned. “Smoking.”

Wanda lifted them up. “I’ll take care of it when we get up there.”

She landed about a floor beneath the top and silently climbed the rest of the steps. When she got to the top, she stepped behind the smoker and lifted her fingers, using her magic to put him to sleep. She caught him before he fell and laid him carefully on the ground. If anything, he would feel like he’d just passed out from exhaustion. 

“All clear,” Ned whispered. “Spidey’s above the server room.”

“Almost there,” Wanda replied, opening the door that led out of the stairwell. 

The two quickly and quietly made their way through one of the secret hallways and into the back of the server room. 

“Here,” Wanda whispered before pulling out the USBs Peter had given them.

“Let me test something first,” Peter whispered, dropping out from the vent. “GITC, are there any preventative measures for using USBs here?”

“There is…” Ned paused and typing could be heard clearly. “None. You should be fine. I can’t see any alarms set up anywhere.”

Peter nodded to the two and they started to plug the USBs in, downloading all the data they could get. It took about five minutes before they had filled everything. Thank god for billionaires and their fast Wi-fi.

“All clear,” Ned whispered. “Get out of there.”

Peter hopped up to the ceiling and crawled back into the vent. MJ and Wanda left the server room the same way they had entered and made their way back to the elevator. With the mission complete, they could ride it all the way down without attracting any suspicion. It was the end of the work day, after all.

“Hey, uh,” Ned whispered. “We have a problem. They saw you three in the security room for a brief minute. They haven’t noticed yet, but they will soon.”

“Stairs,” Wanda whispered, dragging MJ away from the elevator. 

MJ nodded and the two continued in silence. Once they were out, they didn’t have to worry about anything. If anyone would get in trouble, it would be the two people they were impersonating. 

Wanda floated them down the middle of the stairway quickly after Ned gave them the all clear. 

“They’ve noticed,” Ned whispered. “They’ll be locking down in five minutes. You need to get out now. Spidey, you too.”

“дерьмо,” Wanda muttered. “How far up are we?”

“About 20 floors,” Ned replied. “What are you thinking?”

“How breakable are the windows?”

“No windows!” Peter hissed. “Not again!”

“It is the only option,” Wanda whispered. “M, you ready?”

MJ nodded. “Yes.”

“The windows are breakable at your level,” Ned whispered. “They aren’t bulletproof until floor 45.”

“Good,” Wanda whispered. “On three.”

\----

“They just broke through the window,” Steve said. “Like you said, Tony.”

“Uh-huh,” Tony replied. “Told you. Can you apprehend them?”

“I’m on it,” Natasha replied. “West side?”

“Yeah,” He nodded. “Be careful. Who knows what dirty tricks they have up their sleeve.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and quickly made her way over to the west side of the building and scanned the crowds. Tony had shown the team pictures of the two employees they had been impersonating, but she figured they would have ditched the disguises by now. So she was looking for Wanda and another unknown associate. Presumably a high school student. 

“I have a visual on Spider-Man,” Steve said through the coms. “Leaving through the south side.”

“They’re going separate ways,” Tony pointed out. “Do they have multiple hideouts?”

“Or a distraction,” Natasha looked around once more. “I think Spider-Man’s the distraction for them to get out. I don’t see them anywhere.”

“They’re gone?” Tony asked. “I’ll have FRIDAY scan the local cameras.”

“They’ll know to avoid them,” Natasha replied. “Because I taught Wanda well.”

“Kinda regretting that now, huh?” Tony asked.

“Shut it, Stark.”

\----

“Can’t believe that worked,” Peter said, grinning. “We totally got away with that.”

“Well, we got two employees fired,” Ned started. “And broke a window. And now Fisk is probably mad at Spider-Man.”

“Ned, that’s not the point,” Peter grinned. “We have all sorts of data to sort through.”

“With just Ned’s laptop,” MJ pointed out.

“Well, Wanda and I are gonna pick up extra shifts pickpocketing this week,” Peter replied. “Maybe we can get a cheap laptop to help.”

“I know where all the rich people walk,” Wanda added. “They sometimes carry a lot of cash. Otherwise, we take a credit card and see if they notice in time.”

MJ nodded in approval. “Smart. Do you turn the wallets in?”

“Sometimes. Usually if we do not think they will recognize us,” Wanda replied. “We are both missing people.”

“I’m hungry,” Peter blurted out. “Anyone want to get milkshakes?”

Ned grinned. “Do I ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took two months and I am not sorry. I hyper-fixated on videogames for a month, beat the ender dragon for the first time (FUCKING AWESOME), and now I am obsessed with Criminal Minds.  
> I've been watching it for a week and a half. I'm on season 11. i firmly believe that Elle Greenaway, Kate Callahan, and Ashley Seaver deserved better. I could write a whole essay on why Elle should have been an unsub. Anyway, I've been working on some fics for that fandom which is kinda why I disappeared lol. I wrote about 25 chapters for a JJ x OC fic which is already well over 40k words. I have a problem. And no I will not deal with it in an appropriate manner. will I ever post that fic? probably not. It is pure self-indulgence lol. also I have literally been listening to only 80s music, my man billy joel, taylor swift, and matt maeson for literal weeks. 80s music slaps y'all. it is so good. listen to wake me up before you go go. that shit cures depression. ooh actually if y'all want fucking recommend me music. I am in desperate need of more music because I love cruel summer by Taylor swift but I will go insane if I keep listening to it.  
> anyway, that was kind of a rant. I hope y'all enjoyed this and I would love some feedback and your favorite parts. leave a comment with whatever, I just love reading them. when will the next chapter be? in the next year. hopefully. stay safe, avoid corona, and do not support fucking racists. or homo phobos. good day to you girls, gals, gays, guys, nonbinaries, and everyone in between.  
> also if u r interested my tumblr is also lesbiannshit. I am sometimes on there lol. bother me about not updating or something lol


End file.
